Collateral Damages
by WorldnWords
Summary: Steve and Bucky have some how come back to being friends after everything that's happened, but could something threaten their friendship? Could something as simple as two men wanting the same woman create a problem that could ruin a decades old tested friendship? Or will the girl just be a bigger problem if Hydra or some worse threat comes after Captain America and his team?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I was asked to write a Captain America/ OC story… so here goes...**

 **The story takes place after Winter Solider, but Steve and Bucky know each other.**

* * *

I was having the worst day. I just wanted to crawl back in bed and make it go away. I couldn't imagine else what could go wrong, but I knew that it probably would... and soon. I had just clocked out from my shift and it was pouring down rain. I just wanted to go home and sleep.

"Oh, I'm sorry." a voice said as they bumped into me and knocked me flat on my ass. I sighed and chalked it up to something else going wrong with today.

"It's whatever." I mumbled as a hand stuck out in front of my face. I accepted it and the guy pulled me to my feet without hesitation. I went to grab my bag, but he grabbed it before I could. I sighed and he handed it to me.

"Thank you." I mumbled and looked at him. He had boyish features, blondish hair, and clean shaven, but it was all obscured with a ball cap.

"I didn't mean to knock you over." he said and I nodded.

"It's alright." I said and turned to leave, but he stopped me.

"It's raining outside... can I buy you a cup of coffee so you can wait on it to stop?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"It's just water." I said and he put his hand out again.

"Please, I knocked you down." he said and I looked at him sideway. I wanted to say that he had a familiar face, but I couldn't place it.

"Fine." I agreed once I could tell that he wasn't going to give up. I lived in DC so I knew that he wouldn't be the weirdest person I encountered today so it couldn't hurt.

"Good." he said with a small smile.

We walked to the cafe that was in the museum. I was in the American History Museum today so it was nice to sit in the cafe that looked out on Constitution Ave. The rain was still pouring as people scurried past the museum. He bought us each a coffee and we sat beside the window.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

"It was the least I could do since I bumped into you." he said and he was so polite. I couldn't imagine anyone being this nice anymore.

"What do you do here?" he asked me as I sipped my coffee.

"I am a museum specialist for here and the natural history museum. It's a fancy way of saying that I take care of exhibits." I said and he chuckled.

"What about you?" I asked him and he hesitated.

"Government worker." he finally said and I nodded. A lot of people in the DC area were government workers.

"Seems like that's everyone around here." I said and he nodded.

"Can I at least know your name so I can thank you for the coffee?" I asked him and he let a small chuckle. He had a great smile.

"Steve." he said and I smiled at him.

"Ah like Captain America." I joked and he shift uncomfortably, but nodded.

"I get that a lot now." he said and I smirked.

"What about you?" he asked me.

"Yes, I have a name." I said and he chuckled.

"May I have the pleasure of knowing what it is?" he asked me with a smile.

"I suppose... it's Elizabeth." I said and he smiled.

"I like that name." he said and I shrugged.

"My parents were old-fashioned." I said and he nodded. I looked outside to see that the rain had stopped by now.

"Well, Steve, thank you for the coffee. The rain is stopped and I need to get home. My cat needs me." I said and then realized how stupid that probably sounded, but he just laughed it off.

"Let me walk you to your vehicle." he said as he stood up with me.

"I take the train, but thank you." I said and he continued to walk with me. He got ready to say something else when someone called his name and he looked over. I saw him looking at two men waiting for him.

"Thank you for your time, Steve." I said and started for the door.

"Can I see you again, Elizabeth?" he asked me and I looked at him. He was good looking, had manners, and now he wanted to see me again. He had to be too good to be true.

"If you can find me again in the museums... then yes." I said and he nodded as I saw his friend approaching him.

"Wait, you can't introduce us?" his friend asked him and I gave a small smile.

"Sorry, Elizabeth, this is my friends Bucky and Sam." he said and pointed to them. I gave a small wave and they returned it. Bucky had dark chiseled features, longer hair, and scruff. Sam had a goatee seemed very in shape.

"Nice to meet you all. I have to run, but enjoy your night." I said and they waved bye. I slipped away before Steve could say anything else. They all looked familiar, but I wasn't sure why. I was just glad to see that my train was on time and I would get home quickly.

Steve POV

I walked over to Bucky and Sam. They were both smirking at me.

"What?" I asked them and Sam shook his head as Bucky just stared at the door.

"About time." Sam said and I rolled my eyes.

"You were usually the one who got the girls." I told Bucky and he just shrugged.

"Times change." he mumbled and we all headed out to the baseball game. I had a meeting with some officials in the museum today so it was easier for us to meet here.

I knew that from now until I saw her again I was going to come by the museum every day. I wanted to see Elizabeth again...

* * *

 **AN: Let me know your thoughts. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the overwhelmingly positive response on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

"Elizabeth, you can go after you finish that exhibit." my boss said and I nodded at him. We were getting ready for the women in history weekend at the American history museum and I was finishing up with the dresses for the First Lady part of the exhibit.

"Oh, I do have one more question." he said and walked back over to me. I stood up and looked at him... I couldn't imagine what he could ask me. I was just hoping it wasn't for drinks again.

"I wanted to know if you would mind dressing up on Saturday for the exhibit?" he asked me and I raised an eyebrow.

"We need one more woman and I think you would be perfect to represent someone like Peggy Carter and women in the military/law enforcement background." he said and I nodded.

"You would be paid extra." he said and I nodded.

"I suppose." I said and he smiled at me.

"Good, you can take any other day off you want on the next week." he said and I nodded. I didn't really care because I didn't have much of a life, but an extra day meant that maybe I could go wonder around Baltimore with my best friend.

"We have you an outfit, so just swing by the clothing department and let her know your sizes." he said and I nodded. I knew that Charlotte was being extra nice to me today.

I finished up, headed down to give my sizes, and went back to my desk. I was grabbing my things when I found a note from the receptionist.

 _Steve stopped by to say hi. He's cute! ~ Ash_

I smirked as I read it and put it in my drawer. I knew that if he had talked to Ashley then by tomorrow everyone would think I was dating this guy. I made sure I had everything I needed to take home and checked my email. I saw that everyone was approved over time for the next week, that the AC was going in and out, and that Captain America would be at the event on Saturday in the museum. I smirked when I saw a reminder email about the decades party on Monday night after we got through with the Memorial Day events. I knew that Charlotte would drag me with her, but I kind of wishes I had a guy to go with this year.

I left and waved bye to the security guard as I walked outside. I was glad that it was still somewhat warm for May and not sweltering. I was walking to the train station and planned in my head what I was going to wear to the event on Monday night.

Steve POV

I was jogging around DC and decided that I wanted to go around the museums. I was hoping to see Elizabeth. I had asked someone about her the other day, but she was busy working. I couldn't stop thinking about her.

"You really like her, huh?" Sam asked me as we jogged and I smirked.

"She was easy to talk to and had a nice smile." I said and he chuckled.

"You are definitely not from this time... nice smile." he said and I shook my head.

"Are you going to the Memorial Day event at the museum since they want Captain America present?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yes, but not just to see her." I said and he chuckled.

"Sure." he said as we continued to jog.

We made our rounds, but I never saw Elizabeth... maybe I would see her on Saturday since I was going to be there. We got back to the house and got ready to go to headquarters. They had moved them since S.H.I.E.L.D had been destroyed by Pierce.

"Where's Bucky?" Sam asked me and I shrugged.

"He doesn't really tell me. We used to be friends, but that's been decades. I am just glad that he hasn't gone into hiding yet." I said and I knew that unless something kept him around here that he would.

"Is he still... active?" he asked me and I sighed. I didn't know and he wouldn't let anyone look at him. I couldn't really blame him for being paranoid of everything and everyone. He was exactly what they wanted... a walking weapon.

"Come on, we are going to be late and I don't want to hear Natasha." I said and he chuckled as he headed to the car.

Elizabeth POV

I was finishing up the exhibits and was going to talk through the rest of the museum to check everything else. They Captain America museum was going to be a very heavily visited area over the next few days. I walked in there and saw a few people milling about.

"Elizabeth." a voice said and I turned to see a man with dark features, longer brown hair, and greyish-blue eyes watching me.

"Yes?" I said and he walked over to me.

"I'm Bucky... I met you the other day with Steve." he said and I did remember him. He was talk, dark, and handsome.

"Hi, how are you?" I asked him and he shoved his hands further into his jean pockets as he nodded.

"How are you?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Busy week since it's Memorial Day." I said and he nodded.

"Are you meeting Steve again?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, I just came to walk around and remember things." he said and I nodded. He had a very detached look, but his voice was full of emotion when he was talking about remembering.

"I hope that they are good memories." I said and he gave a small smirk. I couldn't help but feel that there was something more to Bucky than tall, dark, and handsome.

"I wish most of them were." he mumbled and I nodded.

"I didn't mean to keep you." he said and before I could say anything he turned and left. I stood there for a moment looking after him, and I felt I should go after him. I gave in and walked out of the exhibit. I saw him heading down the stairs and started after him.

"Bucky." I called and he didn't stop. He was out the door before I got to him. I sighed and turned around to go back. I wanted to talk to him again.

Bucky POV

I walked out the museum and couldn't believe that I had talked to her. I used to be such a ladies man and now I wasn't sure who to talk to. I didn't want to hurt anyone more than I already had, so I left before I got to into a conversation that I didn't want to have. I still had nightmares the few times I did sleep a week, and knew that conversations about things would only make them worse. I was stupid for thinking that I could get close to anyone.

I walked aimlessly around the city just to avoid Steve or Sam. Steve was my best friend, but he always saw the good in people. I didn't have any good in me anymore. I knew that he would realize it eventually... or when I lost it again.

Steve POV

I walked in on Saturday to everyone cheering and people taking pictures. I couldn't help, but remember that this is how I did things before they actually let me fight.

I took in everything as I signed autographs, took pictures, and talked to everyone in the museum. I was glad to convince Sam to come with me as Falcon. He was on the other side of the museum doing something close to the same.

"Cap, how about a picture with someone from your time." someone joked and I gave a smile. I knew that was what I was supposed to do.

"Elizabeth, come over here and take a picture." the man said and a few seconds later Elizabeth appeared in an outfit similar to what Peggy wore while we were training in New Jersey before I became what I am now. I was speechless. She looked beautiful and exactly like what women looked like before I was frozen.

"Hi, Captain." she said and I gave a weak smile.

"Nice to meet you." I said and she smiled at me. I was finally seeing her, but I couldn't tell her it was me. I had been dodging tell who I really was or what I looked like, so this wasn't the time to reveal it.

"Smile nice." the man said and everyone watched as we took the picture.

"Thank you." she said as she walked away. I wanted to say something, but I couldn't. I was at a loss and she was beautiful.

Sam POV

We got done at the event and were taken by a car back to the new headquarters. Steve looked annoyed as he pulled off the helmet.

"What?" I asked him.

"I saw her and she looked beautiful." he admitted and I chuckled.

"But you were Captain America and not Steve?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Just find her again." I said and he nodded.

"Now you know how Batman feels." I said and he looked at me strange.

"I forgot you still don't get references." I said and he chuckled.

* * *

 **AN: Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews and follows!**

 **martarosado17** \- La historia trata sobre el CO y los dos de ellos. Ella va a caer por uno de ellos pronto. ¿A quién quiere verla con ?

* * *

I had fun dressing up as a person from another decade. I also got my picture with Captain America. He was a lot bigger in person than the pictures. I had changed and was going to meet friends at a bar for drinks. I was walking to the train station and felt someone watching me. I shook it off as I started down the stairs when someone grabbed me from behind and slammed me into the concrete wall. I felt my head bounce off and my vision became spotted as I tried to push them off me. I managed to get away and start back up the stairs, but they grabbed my ankle and pulled me back down. I felt the gravel imbed in my palms as the person pulled me down the stairs. I was fighting as my arms become scratched up.

I was close to giving up when the person suddenly dropped my leg. I saw a blur fly past and knock the person down the rest of the stairs. I was thankful, but still scared because I wasn't sure who it was that was now standing over me. I tried to move away from them, but my vision was going darker by the minute.

"It's me... Bucky." the man whispered and I could barely make out his dark features as he picked me up like I weighed nothing.

"Bucky..." I said and then felt the world go black.

Bucky POV

I quickly picked up Elizabeth and carried her to a nearby car. I broke in and put her inside. I drove us to the area of my safe house in DC and ditched the car.

I walked inside and placed her on the bed I had gotten for appearances. I rarely used it because I rarely slept. She moaned and I went to get a wet cloth. She had scrapes down her arms, her hands had gravel and dirt in them, and she had a knot on the back of her head. I moved her hair as I put the wet cloth on her and found some scrapes on her forehead. I wasn't sure why I felt the need to take care of her, but I did. I wondered if she would panic if she knew that I was taking care of her after what I had done in the past.

I knew that she would be out for a little while, so I took the opportunity to clean her wounds. I bandaged them and covered her up as she slept. I sat in the living room so that I could see her on the bed, and proceeded to write down more memories that kept flooding my mind. I knew that I was bad, but I had to hope that Hydra hadn't erased all of my humanity. She moaned in her sleep and I looked up to see her moving around. She settled back down and I continued to write. I wish I knew why I felt a connection to her… maybe she was the one who could help me. I sighed and immediately felt dumb for thinking that anyone could help me.

Elizabeth POV

I woke up and everything hurt. I looked around and had no idea where I was at. I saw a man standing at the door and I screamed. He was beside me in a flash.

"Calm down. It's me, Bucky." he said and my head hurt so bad. The man looked familiar and he looked at me like I knew him. My head was hurting so bad that I couldn't process anything yet. I just didn't want to be hurt again.

"Please, don't hurt me." I said as I managed to press myself as far into the wall as I could. He was looking at me with concern and sadness.

"I'm not... you were hurt." he said as he had his two hands out to show me he didn't have anything. I saw one of his hands was silver and I looked at him strange. I just wanted to wake up and be at home.

"You were attacked and I found you." he said as I continued to look around. I saw a few things that I could attack him with and looked at my hands to see that they were bandaged. He had bandaged my hands from where I was hurt? Who was he?

"You are safe." he said and I looked at him again. He was the same guy that had walked away from me the other day in the museum... he was Steve's friend. I nodded as I felt my stomach contents rise. I spotted the bathroom and bolted for it. I emptied everything and let my head fall against the edge of the tub. I flushed and peeked out to see him kneeling in the doorway. He was holding a bottle of water and looking at me with concern. I knew that I probably looked like a mess.

"I'm not going to hurt you." he said and I sighed. He rolled a bottle of water towards me in the floor. I took it and greedily gulped it down as my head throbbed.

"What happened?" I asked him as he sat in the floor across from me.

"I found a man attacking you. I brought you back to my apartment. You probably have a concussion. I cleaned your hands, arms, and forehead." he said and I closed my eyes as the florescent light became too much. He must have sensed it and turned out the light. I caught his arm glimmering and knew that I hadn't imagined that it was metal.

"Who are you?" I asked him and he sighed.

Bucky POV

I watched as she remained on the other side of the bathroom. She was understandably scared, but for some reason I didn't want her to be scared of me. I didn't know why, but she was the first person who saw me and not a monster... it must have been because she didn't know me.

"Who are you?" she asked me and I put my head down. I looked at the ground. I could hear her breathing trying to even out as she recovered from being sick. I didn't want to tell her... I didn't want her to know that I was the Winter Solider. I had been talked about since S.H.I.E.L.D fell, since they figured out the government was filled with Hydra, and since they figured out I was alive the same way Steve was alive.

"I'm... just Bucky." I said and she nodded. She went to stand up and I instantly stood up to help her. She stumbled and I pulled her to me. She looked up at me and I couldn't look back at her. I didn't want to see the look of disgust on her face. I hadn't felt a woman against me like this in so long. The last woman I had felt like this was the night we celebrated getting rescued and Steve discovered that he couldn't get drunk.

"Thank you." she whispered and leaned on the sink. I was shocked to hear someone thank me, so I looked at her. I had to make sure that I had heard her correctly.

"Thank you, Bucky." she said again and pushed some of my hair out of my face. I couldn't find words, but managed to nod to show I had heard her. I was still feeling her soft fingers brush over my skin.

"James." I said and she looked at me with confusion. I didn't know why I had told her my name. I said it before I could think.

"My real name is James." I said and she gave a small smile. I guess that I wanted someone to know my real name that hadn't pried into my past, judged me, or knew my whole story.

"That suits you." she said and I helped her over to the bed to sit down. I quickly pulled my sleeves down as I sat next to her. I hadn't made her uncomfortable yet, and I didn't want to start now.

"I can take the train home." she said and I nodded. I realized I had just told her my real name, not because she asked, but I wanted to tell her... I hadn't told anyone my real name in over 50 years. I wasn't even sure why I told her that.

"I will help you." I said and she tried to wave it off, but I went on the train and made sure that she got home alright. I waited as she closed the door and I could hear her walking through the apartment. I left when I heard her lay down on her bed. She was safe and I hadn't hurt her.

Steve POV

I was sitting on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial when some one came and sat down beside me. I saw Bucky out of the corner of my eye.

"You alright?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Still dealing with memories." he said and I nodded.

"Good ones?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Some. I remember you never remember to grab your keys and locking yourself out all the time." he said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, you had the spare." I said and he nodded.

"You will work through it all. I'm here for you, Bucky." I said and he didn't say anything.

"What if someone figures out to to re-activate me?" he said and I sighed.

"Then I will just keep hitting you in the head until you remember who you are." I said and he chuckled.

"How did Cap do yesterday?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Fine, I saw Elizabeth again." I said and he nodded.

"Did she know it was you?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, I wanted to tell her." I said and he nodded.

"It wouldn't hurt you if you did." he said and I chuckled.

"It wouldn't hurt you either." I said and I saw him shut down again.

"I'm going for a walk." he said and stood up. I sighed and nodded. I needed to get him to open up. We both felt guilt for different reasons, but it wasn't helping either of us to keep it inside.

"Baseball tomorrow." I said and he nodded. I had gotten season tickets to the Nationals from Mr. Fury to help me adjust to the new world.

"Tomorrow." he said and walked off. I sat there a little longer and watched people come and go before walking back to the apartment I shared with Sam.

* * *

 **AN: Who do you want to see Elizabeth with?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you to Yankees01, martarosado17, jordan91, peoplers, and Fantasyimager for reviewing!**

 **martarosado17** \- Voy a tener el OC tiene una fuerte relación con ambos, pero ella y Bucky a haber existido algunas escenas interesantes .

 **A lot of people want this to be a story that involves her with both Steve and Bucky… can't wait to see where this goes :)**

* * *

I was sitting in my bed that afternoon after Bucky had helped me get home. I felt like I had been run over by a semi, and looked close enough to it. I sighed and called my best friend. I was going to need help getting to the ER. She came over immediately and I opened the door in yoga pants and a t-shirt.

"Holy fuck, Beth, what happened to you?" she asked me and I pulled some sunglasses over my eyes.

"I got mugged last night." I mumbled and she grabbed my bag before I could.

"Why did you call me last night?" she asked me and I smirked. I loved Ashley to death, but between her and her twin, they were both heavy drinkers. I knew that she and Ashley were probably on their 4th drink and flirting with their 5th guy for the night by the time I got done with work.

"You were drinking." I said and she smirked.

"Fine, come on." she said as we went down to her car. She helped me inside and drove me straight to the nearest hospital. I was taken back right away and knew that this was going to be fun to explain without them calling the police.

Sam POV

I walked in the next morning to see Steve and Bucky standing in the kitchen. I knew that they were either both trying or we had been called for a meeting.

"Meeting?" I asked them and they both nodded. I grabbed an energy drink and we walked out to Steve's SUV. Bucky got in the back and I climbed in the front.

"Scoot your seat up." Bucky said and I shook my head no.

"Nope." I said and I didn't have time to react when his metal hand yanked on the handle. I was instantly pushed forward with my head centimeters away from the dash board. I glanced over and Steve was smirking. I had tolerated Bucky because he and Steve had been good friends before everything. I didn't trust the guy... he was a trained killer and we were supposed to act like nothing was wrong.

"He did ask nicely." Steve said and I sighed as I corrected the seat. I moved it forward.

"Thank you." Bucky said and I didn't respond. I opened my drink as we pulled onto the freeway and headed to the new headquarters. We rode in silence and I was thankful for that. I didn't need Steve trying to talk to Bucky and Bucky sitting in silence. I wondered how long Steve would try to make him into a functioning human, but knowing Steve he wasn't about to give up any time soon.

"You are late." Natasha said as we walked into the meeting room. I rolled my eyes as she smirked at us. She knew that I had my reservations about Bucky being here.

"Blame him." Bucky said and pointed to me. I was glad that we had never tried to hide our displeasure for one another... I figure it had to do with me trying to kill him a few times. Steve kept saying that he would get over it, but I doubted it.

"At least I can sleep." I shot back and Steve rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but he's scarier." Tony said and I looked over because I didn't know he or Rhodes was going to be here.

"Whatever." I mumbled and dropped into a chair.

We were caught up to date on everything. They were still tracking known Hydra agents and we were still on alert because no one knew how deep it goes into the government. We were given our newest assignments and I was glad that mine got me out of the apartment. I was going to hunt down some leads in Russia and some translator was going with me.

Elizabeth POV

"So, tell me about Steve." Ashley said and I smirked. I knew that she had been dying to ask me about him since he showed up at work a few days ago.

"I met him at the museum... he literally knocked me off my feet." I said and she smirked.

"He's cute." she said and I nodded. I couldn't deny that he was definitely a good looking guy.

"Jealous?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Maybe... but I am happy with Jay." she said and I nodded.

"Good, now just find Charlotte someone." I said and she was laughing. She was going to say something when the doctor came in.

"You are very lucky. You don't have a concussion, but still take things slowly. You do have a cracked arm bone, twisted ankle, and multiple abrasions." he said and I nodded.

"You will have a cast for a few weeks, and the police had to be called due to the nature of your injuries." he said and I nodded. I could only imagine how bad I looked. I had two black eyes from falling on my face, my hands were scrapped up, I had a knot on the back of my head, my arm was cracked, and my ankle was twisted from where the guy grabbed me to drag me with him.

"Light duty for you." she said and I smirked. She was one of the people who did social media and other publications for the museums, so she knew what would happen since my arm was in a cast. I groaned, but was actually ok with it because hopefully Mike, my boss, would leave me alone for now.

We got done, talked to the police, and headed back to my apartment. I was tired and sore. I wanted some sleep. Ashley made sure I had everything before leaving me to sleep. I just wanted to wake up and feel better.

I woke up the next morning and felt a little better. I settled on black slacks, a simple shirt that I could maneuver over my cast, and some flats. I was proud that I wasn't late for work that morning since I was getting used to doing everything basically one handed. I walked in and got shocked looks from everyone. I had pulled my bangs to one since to hide the cut on my forehead, but there was no hiding the black eyes.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" Mike asked me as I made it to my desk.

"I will be, thank you." I said and he nodded.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. I know that you just got here, but we have a meeting." he said and I nodded. I grabbed my notepad and a pen, as I quickly caught up to him. I was just glad that my cracked arm wasn't the one I wrote with.

We walked in and found my boss, the head boss over all exhibits in the History museum, two more high ranking museum officials, Tony Stark, Black Widow, and someone who definitely worked for some part of the government just judging by the suit they wore.

"Ah, Elizabeth, I am glad to see you made it, and I am sorry to hear about your accident." Jane said and I nodded. I guessed that Mike had told her before we walked in, via text, so that no one would be shocked.

"Thank you." I said and sat down across from Mr. Stark. He gave me a small smile that I returned, and really wasn't sure why I was here.

"We have you all here because we are going to revamp and update the Avengers/ Captain America exhibit." Jane said and I nodded. I guess that's why so many different people were here.

"Natasha will be our point of contact on this since she had worked with all the Avengers and has done PR work for us lately." the government person said and she nodded in agreement.

"Good, Elizabeth will be our point of contact. She will also be our main specialist for the exhibit. You will work closely together to get the right pieces and information for the exhibit." Jane said and I couldn't believe it... I was going to be over the top exhibit in the museum. I wanted to scream out loud and jump for joy, but had to remain professional.

"Good, here is my contact information. We can set up a lunch meeting soon." Natasha said and I took her information. I handed her my card.

The group from the Avengers left after a few more discussions. I was sitting with the people from the museum when Jane smiled at me.

"Congratulations, Elizabeth, this is a big step in your career." she said and I smiled.

"Thank you. I am so excited." I said and they all smiled at me. We discussed a few more things and I went back to my desk.

"Elizabeth, you can take the rest of the day and tomorrow can back your day off since you worked Saturday. You need some time to recoup." Mike said and I nodded. I wasn't going to disagree since I was uncomfortable.

Steve POV

I went back to the apartment with Bucky and Sam. Sam was leaving tonight, so it was just me and Bucky. They didn't want me doing too many mission and leaving Bucky without supervision. We got back and Becky went to leave.

"Buck, wait." I said and jogged after him. He turned and looked at me.

"I'm gonna hit the gym. You want to go?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"I'm going to do things." he said and I sighed.

"Bucky, you can't avoid me and everything else all the time." I said and he turned to me.

"I'm not avoiding you, Steve. You won't let me since apparently you are my babysitter." he said and I sighed.

"I'm not your..." I was saying, but he cut me off.

"I can read lips. They keep asking you how I'm doing because everyone expects me to snack back to normal or go back to full blown assassin. I don't know what I am, but I know that I don't need a babysitter." he snapped and I let out a breath.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt." I said and he shook his head. Bucky was my oldest friends and now roles were reversed. I was looking after him and I didn't want to loose my best friend again. I had to help him since I hadn't the time I really needed to.

"No, you don't want to have to capture me again when I snap and possibly hurt your new friends." he said and turned away. I put my hand on his shoulder and he shoved me off.

"I'm not the one who has forgotten what friendship means." he mumbled and walked off. I wanted to go after him, but I knew now wasn't the time. I walked back inside to see Sam with his spybird that Tony had built for him. I nodded and he sent it out. I hated using it to spy on Bucky, but I wouldn't let him get hurt or hurt innocent people. I had gone through hell just to have him be out and not locked up in some supermax prison for traitors. He was going to let me use it while he was gone.

"Be careful, I need some air." I said and he nodded. He laid the controls for that bird on the counter and took his back up with him.

I walked around, took the train, and somehow ended up in front of the history museum. I knew that Elizabeth was around because Natasha had sent us all copies of the information on the new exhibit. Elizabeth was going to be the lead on the exhibit. I got ready to turned and walked to some other unknown destination when I saw a familiar person walk out of the museum. I smiled and walked over near her.

"Elizabeth." I called out and she turned to face me. I wanted to hurt whoever had hurt her.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you to Yankees01, Fantasyimager, Ghostwriter, and Guest for reviewing!**

* * *

Elizabeth POV

I looked around for who was calling for me to find Steve looking at me. He was in jeans, a plain white t-shirt, glasses, and a baseball cap. He looked good. I smiled as he came over to me, but I saw his expression was serious.

"What happened?" he asked me and I gave a small smile.

"Clumsy." I said and he nodded.

"No one hurt you?" he asked me and I shook my head no. I really didn't want everyone knowing that I had been mugged.

"Let me help you." he said and took my backpack from me.

"Thank you, but I am alright." I said and he insisted.

"Are you on lunch?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I had a really important meeting and now I am off the rest of the day. My boss feels sorry for me or something." I said with a chuckle and he nodded.

"Would you be up for a walk?" he asked me and I was surprised by that. I had never been asked by anyone, guy or girl, to just go for a walk.

"Um, sure... I don't have any plans." I said and he nodded. We started to walk and he offered me his arm. I wasn't used to anyone having manners, so I was shocked at his actions. I smiled and took it.

"You are a real gentleman." I said and he looked a little embarrassed. I hadn't meant to embarrass him, now I felt bad.

"It's not a bad thing... it's just that most guys aren't anymore." I said and he nodded.

"Anywhere in particular you want to walk?" I asked him after we had gone a few blocks.

"I would ask you to go to a museum, but I feel that might not be too high on your list." he said with a chuckle and I smiled.

"Actually, I would like to go to the zoo." I said and he looked happy to hear that.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" he asked me a second later with a frown.

"Yep, but only if we can take the train and not actually walk there." I said and he nodded. We went to the nearest train station and got onto the line going to the zoo. He offered me a seat and I smiled. He sat next to me as the train took off.

"Did you not work today?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I just had a meeting to go to and that's it." he said and I nodded. He must have been pretty high up to just leave after meetings. He didn't offer much more information, so I didn't push it.

"What about your meeting?" he asked me and I smiled. I was super excited to talk about it.

"I just got put in charge of the new Avengers/ Captain America exhibit. We are revamping it and adding new items. I get to work with Black Widow on it." I said and he nodded.

"That sounds awesome." he said and I smiled.

"Oh, and I got to meet Captain America on Saturday." I said and he chuckled. I knew that I must sound completely stupid now.

"Was he nice?" he asked me and I nodded. I pulled out my phone and showed him the picture where I was dressed from his time period.

"You look very nice." he said and I smiled. I knew that I was blushing, but I didn't know why he was having this affect on me.

"Thanks, I wasn't too sure about it." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"You would fit in during that period." he said as we heard them announce our stop. I smiled again as we stood up. He helped me as we walked out of the station.

Steve POV

I was glad that I had found Elizabeth. She looked amazing today, even with the cast and bruising. I didn't think that she would take me up on the offer to go on a walk, but I was glad that she had. I never would have thought to go to the zoo.

"Have you ever come here?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"I honestly never thought about it." I admitted and she smiled.

"I love this place. I come here when I want to think." she admitted and I nodded.

"It seems really nice." I said and she nodded.

We spent awhile walking around the zoo. She was holding onto my arm the whole time and I couldn't help but think of Peggy. She was the first girl I had ever really liked, and I wished that I had told her more. I was brought out of my thoughts but Elizabeth laughing at the Panda rolling over in the exhibit. I chuckled and looked at Elizabeth.

"Are you sure you saw everything you wanted?" she asked me and I nodded. I just wanted to make sure that she was feeling alright.

"I am, plus you can always bring me back." I said and she blushed.

"I may take you up on that offer." she said and I smiled.

"Come on, you probably need to rest." I said and she smiled at me. She held my arm closer as we walked back to the train station. We were going to get some food, but she told me that she was hurting. I insisted that we go back to her apartment so she could rest.

"I will be fine." she said as we walked up to her building. She only lived a few blocks away from me, Sam, and Bucky. I still considered that Bucky lived there even if he disappeared a lot.

"Elizabeth, please let me help you." I said and she gave in as we started up the stairs. We got almost to the top and she tripped. She went to catch herself with her bad arm and I scooped her up. She was surprised as I cradled her to me.

"I got you." I said and she looked up at me.

"Thank you." she said and I nodded.

"Which number?" I asked her.

"I can walk." she said and I shook my head as I carried her down the hallway. I had to admit I liked holding her this close as she had her arms around my neck. She finally told me to stop and I put her down. She took her backpack from me, found her keys, and unlocked the door. I saw that she was number 334 and committed that to memory. She turned to me and I figured that she was going to tell me good bye.

"Would you like to come in and order Chinese?" she asked me and I was surprised. I had never been invited into any woman's place, well except for Natasha, but she didn't count. I had to carry her into her apartment after Bucky shot her when we were tracking him.

"I would." I said and she smiled as we walked inside. She had a very homely place and it was neat. I was looking around when I felt something rub against my leg. I looked down to see a black cat looking up at me.

"That's Poe. He shouldn't bother you to much." she said and I nodded as I petted him.

"Poe?" I asked her as she sat her backpack down in a kitchen chair.

"After Edgar Allan Poe." she said and I nodded. I remembered studying him in high school.

"You have a nice place." I said and she smiled.

"You can come in... make yourself at home." she said and I nodded. I really wasn't' sure what to do... I had seriously never gotten this far with a woman. I had women throwing themselves at me as Captain America, but not Steve. Bucky always got the women, I didn't. I walked over and sat down on the couch.

"I am going to change. If you are thirsty there is bottled water in the fridge." she said and motioned for the kitchen. I nodded as she shut the bedroom door. I could hear her moving around as she changed and I stood up to look at the pictures on her piano. She had one of only 3 apartments on the top floor of her building, so she had nice things in her apartment.

I spotted her in pictures with her friends, with people who I assumed were family, and her when she graduated. I was looking around when the door opened.

"Steve?" she asked me and I quickly walked back to the sofa.

"Yes?" I answered.

"Um, can you help me?" she asked me and I could hear some embarrasment in her voice.

"Sure." I said and walked around the corner. I was surprised to see her holding her shirt up and wearing sweatpants.

"I'm sorry, but the zipper is stuck... can you please?" she asked me as her cheeks flushed red. I hesitated and she looked liked she wanted to cry from frustration. I really had no idea what I was doing now.

"Turn around." I said and she did. She had gotten the shirt on the back of her zipper only a little ways down. I carefully pulled the zipper and it didn't budge. I pulled her closer to me and pulled it again, but I forgot to be gentle... I ripped the zipper all the way down.

"Oh... shit." I mumbled and she glanced behind her. I was waiting for her to get upset, but instead she just shrugged.

"It's ok if you broke it... goodwill find." she said and I nodded as I saw some bruises on her back. I absentmindedly traced over one and she sucked in a breath. She let her brown hair fall over it to hide it and I looked down. I shouldn't have done that.

"It doesn't hurt." she said and I looked at her. She was staring at me.

"What really happened?" I asked her in a soft voice.

"Let me finish changing." she said and I nodded. She shut the door back and I walked into the kitchen. She came out a few minutes later with a t-shirt and her sweat pants on. I looked up and she bit her bottom lip. I could tell that she wasn't happy with whatever had happened to get her hurt.

"I got mugged." she said and I felt some anger. I slowly brushed her bangs away and saw the gash on her forehead.

"I wish I could have helped you." I said and she smirked.

"I will survive." she said and I realized how strong she was because she didn't even act like it had happened. She was facing the counter and grabbing a menu. I wanted to kiss her, but I didn't know what to do. Bucky would have just pulled her to him and kissed her, but I didn't know if I could do that. She turned back around as she looked at the menu.

"Is this ok?" she asked me and I nodded.

"You didn't even look." she said with a laugh.

I pulled her to me and pressed my lips to her. I prayed that I just didn't get a slap across the face. I felt her hands press lightly against my chest. I pulled away and she slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't..." I was saying when she kissed me again.

* * *

 **AN: More Bucky in the next chapter… i promise!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

 _'Holy shit...Holy shit... Holy shit'_ I thought to myself as I kissed him. I couldn't believe that I had done that as his lips molded against mine. I finally pulled away and he slowly opened his eyes. I realized at that moment that yes, I had kissed him, but now I had no idea what to do. I had only ever kissed one other man and that was a semi-drunk decision that ended in me leaving from embarrassment.

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have done that." I said as my cheek turned really red and I turned around. I couldn't face him laughing at me or looking disappointed. I heard him behind me as he slowly put his hand on my arm.

"I did it first." he said and I knew that even though he had he probably didn't want a second kiss.

"Elizabeth, please turn around." he said in a soft voice. I finally brought myself to look at him. He had a reddish tint on his cheeks and his lips were slightly swollen from pressure.

"I liked that." he said and I was surprised, because I expected him to just leave.

"I did too." I admitted and he chuckled.

"Um, did you still want to stay and eat?" I asked him as I looked at the floor. I was still embarrassed, and completely unsure of what to do.

"Only if you will agree to let me take you on a date" he said and I smiled as I looked at him.

"I think I can manage that." I said and he smiled at me.

We picked out food, but now he was standing right beside me without much space between us. He called it in as I took something for pain.

"Movie?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I would say Netflix and Chill, but from my understanding that's not appropriate." he said and I started laughing.

"What?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"I didn't expect you to say that for some reason... you seem so proper or mannered." I said as I walked over to my movie collection. He rubbed the back of his neck and looked embarrased.

"I didn't say it was a bad thing." I said as he walked over to me.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Ladies choice." he said and I smirked.

"Well, then I want to watch the movie that I always watch when I don't feel good." I said and he looked at me with anticipation as I pulled out Sleeping Beauty. He smiled as I put it in and waited for me to sit down so that he could sit beside me.

"Have you seen this?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, I missed a lot." he said and I looked at him strange, but shrugged it off as I started the movie.

Steve POV

I was happy that Elizabeth hadn't asked me to leave after we had kissed. I had only kissed one person that I liked, ever. She didn't seem put off by it and we continued on with the afternoon.

We had ordered food and were watching Sleeping Beauty. I hadn't seen a disney movie since I watched Snow White with Bucky when we were kids. She seemed enthralled in the movie and I decided to try something that I had seen Bucky do. I slowly put my arm around her shoulders and she shifted towards me.

 _'Success.'_ I thought to myself as she didn't push me away.

"Are you looking for prince charming?" I asked her and she looked at me sideways, before shaking her head and chuckling.

"They don't exist. I mean there are some good guys out there, but waiting for prince charming, a billionaire, or now a super hero is just a fantasy. The normal girl doesn't get someone like that to fall for her." she said and I nodded.

"You thought about waiting for a super hero?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Some of them are hot, but no... it wouldn't happen to me." she said and I chuckled.

"Would you ever date a model, a movie star, or someone like Black Widow?" she asked me and I chuckled. I kissed Black Widow, but that's as far as that would have gone.

"I don't think so, but I like low key and to have real conversations." I said and she nodded.

"If you could date any super hero who would you date?" I asked her and she laughed.

"You want to play 20 questions?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Sure, now who would you date?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Thor or Captain America." she said and I laughed.

"Who would you date?" she asked me.

"Peggy Carter." I said and she smirked.

"That's funny." she said and I smiled at her.

"I have a question... how long have you and Bucky known each other?" she asked me and I felt myself smile.

"Since we were kids... we grew up in the same neighborhood. He's always been there for me." I said and she nodded.

"He seems really nice." she said and I felt her head lean over on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, my pain pills are kicking in." she mumbled and I chuckled as I moved some hair behind her ear.

"It's ok, food should be here at any time." I said and she nodded as we went back to watching the movie.

Bucky POV

I wanted to go check on Elizabeth, and then I would go face Steve. I didn't want to deal with him spying on me, trying to protect me, and treating me like I was fragile. I knew that I had protected him when we were younger, but I never tried to stop him from getting in fights, talking to that one girl when we were in school, or signing up for the army 5 times.

I walked up to her apartment and got ready to knock when I heard something from inside. I stopped, stilled my breathing, and listened. I could hear her and Steve inside. They were talking and seemed to be having fun.

"Thanks for eating dinner with me." she said.

"I had fun. Can I take you out in a few nights?" he asked her.

"I would enjoy that." she said and I heard someone stand up. I quickly left and went back to the apartment. I knew that he would be home soon.

I was sitting on the roof and thinking about everything. The world has changed a lot since we were younger. I couldn't believe that we had been friends, been enemies, and now we were attempting to make things normal again. I knew that things would always make us come back to each other, but I knew that things could all change once we both realized that we both liked Elizabeth in one way or another. I just had to decide if I wanted to try for her and possibly hurt her and others… or if I wanted to walk away and accept that I really was just a monster.

* * *

 **AN: What should Bucky decide?**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! I am sorry for the delay. I hope that you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _'_ I reminded myself that everything was going to be alright as I heard thunder crack over head. I hated thunder storms... I always had. I petted Poe and forced myself to refocus on my notes for the new Avengers exhibit. I was looking at the different memebers when there was a knock on my door. I looked at Poe and he was looking at the door with interest. I slid my glasses onto my head and walked to the door. I peeked out the peephole and saw Bucky standing at my door. I couldn't figure out what he was doing here this late. I opened the door and he looked at me from under his baseball cap.

"Hi, I hope I am not bothering you." He said and I shook my head no as I opened the door.

"No, come in, you shouldn't be out in the storm." I said and he nodded as he looked around.

"Is everything alright?" I asked him as he looked at me. I had made a recovery from my attack a few weeks ago, but I still didn't know how he knew where I had been that night.

"I wanted to come check on you." he said and I felt a small smile creep across my face.

"Thank you." I said and he scratched the back of his neck. He seemed nervous or unsure.

"I should go." he said and turned to leave, but I stopped him with a hand on his arm. He looked at my hand like it was a foreign alien and then looked at me. I guess that he didn't like to be touched, but I did notice that his arm was rock hard.

"I'm sorry... it's just that you don't have to leave right away. I could use some company. I don't like thunder storms." I said and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I nodded as a loud crash of thunder sounded and my lights went out. I froze... I hated thunder storms so bad.

"Please." I managed to breath out and I could make out his silhouette.

"I will." he said and leaded me to the sofa. I sat down and he sat beside me as Poe jumped into my lap.

"You don't like storms?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"A bad storm came through when I was a kid and it sent a tree through my room while I was sleeping." I said and he nodded. I realized at that moment that he was gently rubbing my back.

"I know it's stupid." I mumbled and he shook his head no.

"No, I used to be scared of them until I got stuck wondering around Brooklyn looking for Steve one night. I had no choice but to get over it." he said and I smiled at him.

"You and Steve are best friends?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"You could say that. We just keep coming back to each other." he said and I nodded.

"I always had to protect him and now the roles seemed reversed." he said and I looked at him. He sighed and looked at me.

"What happened?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"A lot, but he just keeps trying. Loyalty is his fault." he said and I could see Steve being like that.

"Just be glad that you have a friend who won't give up on you." I said and he shrugged.

Bucky POV

I woke up in a panic because I didn't know where I was. I looked around and felt someone leaning against my leg. I looked down to see Elizabeth asleep against me. I took some deep breaths and calmed myself down. She wasn't a threat, HYDRA hadn't found me, and I was fine. I had actually fallen asleep talking to her.

I carefully picked her up and laid her on her bed. I snuck out and walked back to the apartment. I knew that Steve wasn't happy about our talk the other night, but I hated being watched. I hated being babied, or everyone acting like I was going to take everyone out.

I walked inside and started some coffee. I had remember that I liked coffee. I was making it when I heard someone behind me. I grabbed the knife from the counter and turned around. I came face to face with Steve. I turned back around. I was surprised that he wasn't out running this morning.

"Nice way to greet people, Buck." he said and I put the knife down. I went back to getting my coffee and walked out to the patio. I put it down and shredded my layers; HYDRA had changed a lot about me that I still didn't know about.

"I know don't let anyone see." I said and he shook his head.

"Bucky, I had fought to hard to see you stay out of a government hole in the ground... just try not to get there by doing something stupid." he said and I nodded as I sipped coffee.

"I remember a time when I used to take care of you." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Yeah, and you spent all your money on random girls." he said and I chuckled.

I knew that Steve cared, but some time I wanted me own space to figure out my own fragmented life. I also didn't know how to feel since he and Elizabeth were dating now... I wanted to get to know her. I almost felt jealous.

Elizabeth POV

I walked into work and found a note on my desk to be at the conference room by 10. I had gone out with Steve last night and came in at 10 instead of earlier. I threw my stuff down and ran up there. I was supposed to be meeting with the museum director and board about the finalization of the new exhibit next week. We had to finish the First Ladies exhibit before starting on the new one. I had just gotten my sketches straight.

I walked in and found the board, Natasha, and my director sitting at the table. I quickly found a seat and they all smiled at me.

"Sorry for the emergency meeting, Elizabeth. We had had so much interest in this exhibit that donations are up, memberships are up, and we are going to expand the exhibit to eh whole top floor." the museum director said and I felt my eyes get large. I couldn't believe that we were having that much of an interest in the exhibit.

"Wonderful." I said and looked down at my sketches... they weren't good enough anymore.

The rest of the meeting went good, we were going to hold a member gala in 2 nights to announce the official exhibit, and I was going to go to lunch with Natasha today to talk about more ideas since we needed more information. I couldn't believe that the gala in two night had been changed to the Avengers stuff, because they had planned the event for natural history, and worked on it for the last 2 months.

"How about we walk through the current exhibit first before we go to lunch so we can have a fresh idea?" I said and Natasha nodded.

"That's a good idea, plus the reservation is under Tony's name so they will hold it as long as we want." she said and I chuckled.

"I haven't actually walked through the exhibit and paid attention to it." I admitted and she chuckled.

Natasha POV

I was glad to work with Elizabeth, especially since Steve had started liking her. I knew that Bucky was also talking to her, but I didn't know if Steve knew that as well. I also knew that she had no idea who they were. I just hoped that if they did tell her that she didn't panic. I also hoped that she didn't realize who they were right now.

We were walking through the exhibit and talking about different things. We came to the large panel about Steve and she was telling me about how she wanted to update it and get some recent pictures of Cap for the exhibit. We moved onto the the Howling Commandos and Bucky's panels.

"Do you want to keep these?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I do, plus didn't one of them die while on a mission?" she asked me and I nodded. She was writing something and glanced up at Bucky's panel, and stopped writing. She looked at it and stepped closer. She walked back to Steve's and looked at it again.

"I'm ready to get some food. How about you?" she asked me and I nodded. I had expected her to recognize them, and she might have, but wasn't letting on right now.

We got to the resturant and ordered. Elizabeth wasn't saying much as we discussed the specs about the exhibit.

"Can I ask you something, and know that you won't lie to me?" she asked me and I nodded. I put my hands in my lap and looked at her.

"Captain America is the same Steve that I went out with last night, isn't it?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"And Bucky isn't really dead is he?" she asked me as she looked at me.

* * *

 **AN: How is Elizabeth going to react now that she knows?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

Natasha POV

I left my lunch meeting with Elizabeth and we back to headquarters. I had to tell Steve and Bucky what was going on. I walked in and had told them to meet me in the training room. I walked in and they were sparring.

"You two really fucked up." I said and they both looked at me. Bucky had his usually furrow look, and Steve looked both upset and embarrassed at my use of that word.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"Elizabeth, the girl you are both friends with... she put it together. She knows who you are and she knows you aren't dead." I said and Bucky ran a hand through his hair.

"She's not friends with him." Steve said and Bucky's head shot up.

"Yes, she is. You aren't the only one she talks with some days." he said and Steve looked at him sideways. I could tell this was about to be a 'shit hit the fan' moment.

"You boys settle this, but Steve don't be surprised if she doesn't want to talk to you at the gala in two nights." I said and he ran a hand over his face. I could tell that he was frustrated. I turned and walked out. I knew that this was more than just Elizabeth knowing he was Captain America.

Steve POV

I looked at Bucky and he seemed as unhappy as I was about the situation. I couldn't believe that he was still talking to her. He could hurt her.

"You could hurt her!" I finally said to him and he looked mad.

"You say that about everyone. You only want me around because you think that I am just going to fly off the handle at any moment and massacre people. I am more than what HYDRA made me! I wish you would remember that while you 'try' to save me." he shot back and I sighed.

"You said it yourself that you could hurt people." I said and he shook his head.

"Steve, you could hurt people too! We are the same, same stuff in us, same super solider, and the same torture souls. The only difference is you were brainwashed with the red, white, and blue." he said and I shook my head. We were nothing alike.

"I wasn't sent to kill people, Buck." I said and he chuckled.

"You would have been if you weren't off trying to be a hero to that broad." he snarled.

"Don't bring Peggy into this." I shot back and he shook his head.

"Just stop trying to save me just to relieve some of your guilt." he said and I sighed.

"Bucky, I am not trying to save you... I am trying to keep a friend." I said as he pulled on his shirt and started for the door.

"You have a fucked up way of showing it." he said and shoved out the door. I knew not to push it, but I just hoped that he didn't hurt anyone. I also knew that I had to talk to Elizabeth.

Sam POV

I had just gotten back from another mission and was at headquarters. I was tired and just wanted some sleep.

"You might want to check on Rogers." Natasha said as she came into the gear room. I looked up at her.

"What did Bucky do now?" I asked her because when ever Steve was in trouble or having trouble it usually involved Bucky. She smirked and shook her head.

"Nothing yet, but the girl that Steve was talking to found out that he's Captain America." she said and I was surprised to hear that. I knew that Natasha was working with her on the museum stuff, I knew that Steve had actually gone on a date with her, and I knew that he really liked her; so this was a problem.

"I will go talk to him. Thanks." I said and she nodded.

"Do you want to keep an eye on Bucky? So I can help Steve?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Already on it. I put a tracker on his hat before I talked to him an Steve." she said and I smirked. I knew that Natasha would help me on this, not beacuse we both disliked Bucky, but we sure as hell didn't trust him.

I walked into the training room to see a punching bag go flying and Steve grunt. I found that was only one of about 10 punching bags he now had hit off the hook. He put the next one back on and started to punch it again.

"You need to give it a rest. We don't have many left." I said and he didn't even stop or look at me. I walked over and stood in front of the bag. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Move, Sam, I can just get Tony to get us more." he said and I shook my head.

"No, because hitting a punching bag isn't going to change anything." I said and he started to un-tape his hands.

"What do you want to do about it?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I have no idea what to do. I liked one person before Elizabeth and I was frozen for most of her life. I can't believe that she found out like that, but what really makes me mad is that Bucky still talks to her." he said and I nodded. He wasn't only frustrated, but he was jealous.

"You need to talk to her." I said and he nodded.

"I texted her, but she hasn't responded." he said and I nodded.

"Can you see her soon?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She's going to be at the gala that Captain America is supposed to be at in 2 nights." he said and I nodded.

"Then I would think long and hard about what I was going to say to her." I said and he nodded.

"What about Bucky? I can't let him hurt her." he said and there was Steve's loyalty again getting in the way of him having any sort of life.

"You can't control him, Steve. I know that you want to try and you have helped him, but in the end you can't stop him. You have tried to be there, but we all know that he is a ticking time bomb. I don't expect you to give up on him, but don't think you can control him. He is not going to like it, and she is able to talk to anyone she wants." I said and he sighed.

"I know, but knowing Bucky's track record... I have already lost this. He always got the girl." he said and I chuckled.

"Yeah, when you were 90 lbs soaking wet, had no muscles, and no confidence. You have a shot, but you can't force her to choose." I said and he nodded.

"I am so new to all of this... and I'm 90." he said and I chuckled.

"Come on, let's go to the ball game." I said and he nodded. I knew that he needed something to get his mind off it and I needed to give Natasha time to find Bucky or at least keep an eye on him.

Bucky POV

I walked out of headquarters, jumped on a bike, and ended up in the city. I walked out and ended up in front of Elizabeth's building. I wanted to talk to her, but I knew better. I didn't see any lights on or movement, so I just kept on walking. I had enough experience with women to know that I needed to give her some time and that my looks wouldn't get me through this. I also knew that this was the first women that I have liked at the same time Steve liked. I knew that when the war first started I would have no competition, but now he was Captain America... and I was just an assassin.

* * *

 **AN: Will Elizabeth hear them out?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you FantasyImager & Yankees01 for the reviews! Thank you to Anon who reviewed. I really appreciate you all taking the time to review. **

**Check out my other story Professional Relationship if you have a second.**

* * *

"Here. Alcohol helps everything." Ashley said as she handed me a can of Guinness. She could tell that something was bothering me at work today and offered to come over tonight to talk about it. I really didn't want to talk about it, but knowing her she didn't accept no.

"Thanks." I mumbled and she nodded.

"So, what's going on?" she asked me as we sat on the couch.

"Guy issues." I said and she smirked.

"I knew that you were seeing Steve!" she said in a happy tone, but I just nodded.

"Fight?" she asked me and I wasn't sure how to answer that because even though we hadn't had one yet I was sure that one was coming. Natasha had told me the truth when I asked her and a long string of explicative words came out of my mouth when she finished. She told me that he probably had a reason for it and he didn't want to burden me. I finally nodded as Ashley looked at me.

"What was it over?" she asked me and I groaned. I had no idea how to answer that. I was mad at Steve for not telling me and Bucky for giving half answers, but I knew that they both had reasons for it. I wanted to hear them out, but I was most upset because I wasn't asked if I wanted to know. They didn't trust me to know.

"Have you ever dated someone and found out they had a secret that you probably should have been let in on at some point?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yeah, guy had a kid and I only found out after 2 months because his ex showed up while we were having sex with the kid. He was late picking her up." she said and I smirked.

"How did you feel?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"I wanted him to tell me because it was a big part of him." she said and I nodded because that's how I felt about it.

"What did you do?" I asked her.

"We broke up because he didn't feel like it was big deal and I found a better guy the next day." she said and I nodded.

"What ever you decide just make sure that you are happy." she said and I nodded. I knew that was the main thing when it came down to everything was if I could handle it for myself.

We talked for awhile before she headed home. I was working late tomorrow because all I was doing was setting up for the gala and then going to the gala.

Steve POV

I sighed as I pulled up with Natasha. She looked very nice and I was in my Captain America suit. I knew that Natasha had talked to Elizabeth today and Elizabeth was hurt.

"You have to be Captain America now." she reminded me and I nodded. I hadn't gotten to talk to Bucky about the situation and I wanted to know what was going on. He was right that I had been protecting him, but we all knew that he could hurt someone.

I managed to smile as I was greeted at the gala. I looked around to see Elizabeth standing to the side. She looked amazing and I wanted nothing more to just talk to her right now. She was wearing a red dress with black accents around the waist. She had her hair curled and it hung down her back perfectly.

"She looked beautiful." I mumbled and Natasha nodded.

"Just talk to her." She encouraged me.

I went around the gala and met everyone. I noticed that Elizabeth would move away from me when I would try to come near her.

"Captain, we need you to come on stage." the director of the museum said and I nodded. I walked on stage next to the director, Natasha, Elizabeth, and a few other museum people. We did the ceremony and I told them how happy I was and the rest of the Avengers were thankful for this honor.

I was finishing up when I saw Elizabeth telling a girl something, hugging her and started for the doors. I knew that she was leaving. I quickly excused myself, gave Natasha a look, and she nodded. I walked outside to see Elizabeth walking towards National Mall. I quickly ran after her.

"Elizabeth." I called out and she finally stopped to look at me when I touched her arm. She looked at me and I saw pain in her eyes. I saw her cringe when lightening and thunder cracked overhead.

"Go back to the gala. It's for you." she said and started to turn back around. I stopped her and she stepped away from me. She looked so beautiful under the night lights and the lightening just lit her up even more.

"I want to talk to you. I wanted to explain... and tell you who I am." I said and she shook her head.

"I know who you are... so does everyone else. It's all laid out on a glass panel that tells about what a wonderful person you are." she said with a condescending tone.

"I'm sorry... I didn't want to burden you with it." I was saying when she cut me off.

"That wasn't your choice... if you like or trust someone then you give them the choice to decide if they want that burden." she said and I sighed. She was right.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Steve." she said and I felt so stupid right now. I just wanted everything to be ok.

"I just want to talk to you." I said to her.

"I will talk to you... but not right now. I want to make sure that this is something we both want to deal with." she said and I wanted to tell her that I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to tell her about myself and to get to know her.

"Fine, when can I talk to you?" I asked her.

"Meet me at the Lincoln Monument on Monday night at 6." she said and I nodded.

"I can't wait for Monday." I said and she turned around to leave, but stopped. I looked up to see what was wrong, but I saw Bucky in front of us. I turned to stand in front of her, but she stopped me.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I wanted to talk to you, and I knew that you would be here tonight." he said and she nodded.

"You two really are best friend. You even think the same." she said and I glanced at Bucky.

"I don't want to talk to either of you tonight. I can't take it right now. I also realized I don't want to be the reason you two have tension. Please just be friends and forget about me." she said and turned to leave. Bucky and I both reached for her, but she evaded us.

"No, just don't." she said and quickly walked down the stairs at the train station. I was left standing face to face with Bucky and he looked as mad as I did.

"I never stopped you from dating anyone ever, but do not go after her." I wanted Bucky.

"Fuck off, Steve... you couldn't stop me then and you can't stop me now." he said and walked off in the other direction. I sighed and knew that these were the days being frozen wasn't the worst thing.

* * *

 **AN: Can this be resolved nicely?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you FantasyImager, Yankees01, Ghostwriter, iChuckles, Peoplers, and guest for taking the time to review! I hope that you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

I made it to my apartment before it started raining. I walked in and saw my car staring at the patio door. I looked up to see Bucky standing there, on my patio, three stories above ground. I was looking at him as lighting flashed and lit up his face. He moved from where he was standing and opened the patio door.

"Why are you here?" I finally asked him and he shook his head.

"I wanted to talk to you, and not you and Steve." he said with a short tone. I sighed and shook my head as thunder cracked around us. The night truly was electrical.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Bucky." I said and he shook his head. I could see pain and conflict etched on his perfect features.

"I want you to call me James." he said and I turned to face him. I had so much I wanted to scream at him and Steve about how to treat people.

"And I just wanted the truth." I snapped and he looked up at me.

"I don't know a damn thing about you, but the rest of the world does. They know that you were around when Steve was in World War II, that you were his best friend, and that you died?" I said and I saw his jaw clinch. Steve had warned me that Bucky could be volatile I was going to tell him how I felt right now.

"I can't tell you the truth because I can't remember it... is that what you want to hear? I fell off a train, HYDRA grabbed me, made me into this monster, and the last 70 years are a mystery to me. I only get glimpses and half of them are equivalent to nightmares." he said. I heard pain and coldness in his voice. I saw his fist clinch and his whole body tense.

"I just wanted to know you, James... to be your friend." I admitted and he nodded.

"You need to go." I said and he looked up at me with pain and panic.

"No, please, Elizabeth. I need you as a friend. I can't leave here until we are at least friends." he begged me as he stepped closer and I saw for the first time that his hand was metal. He saw me looking at it and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I just hadn't seen that. I thought I was imagining things the night you helped me." I said and he nodded as he looked at the floor.

"Why do you want to be friends?" I asked him and he continued to stare at the floor.

"Because you saw me, you remembered me, and you are easy to talk to." he mumbled as I took a step towards him.

"Steve sees you." I said and he looked up at me. I had to admit that even if I did want him to leave that I really didn't. He had something about him that drew me to him.

"No, he sees someone he didn't save years ago. He thinks that if he had saved me then a lot of people wouldn't have been hurt by me." he said and I understood why he seemed so closed around Steve.

"I can't loose you as a friend." he mumbled again as some thunder cracked.

"I want to be your friend, but I don't want to be lied to or have decisions made for me." I said and he looked at me.

"You look really nice." he said and I smirked.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded. He was looking back down at the floor and for all the things they had trained him for, put in him, or made him out to be he was nothing more than a broken and lost individual.

"James, just talk to me." I said and he slowly looked up at me.

"Thank you." he said and I carefully walked up to him. He was much taller than me, had broad shoulders, and his hair seemed a little longer than the first time I had met him. He seemed to stop breathing when I was this close to him. He usually didn't let me get this close to him, even when I was hurt he kept me at arms length.

"You do need to go." I said and he sighed, but nodded.

"I know, but I couldn't let tonight go by and not tell you that I needed you as a friend." he said as one of my curls fell into my face. He slowly moved it away and I felt the metal finger cross over my skin. I shivered at the feeling and he went to drop his hand, but I caught it.

I stepped back and turned it over. The metal hand looked just like a human one, but had smaller metal plates overlapping. I ran my hand over the back of it and looked up at him. He was studying me as I was studying his hand.

"Can you feel anything?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"No, I can use it like a normal hand, but there isn't any feeling." he said and I nodded.

"How far does it go up?" I asked him and he stepped away. I watched as he peeled his long sleeve shirt off. My eyes weren't drawn to his arm, but to his form. He was in amazing shape and then my eyes zoned in on his shoulder. I saw small red scars as it connected over his shoulder and went to some of his chest. I reached out, but stopped myself.

"Can I?" I asked him and he nodded. He watched my closely as I ran a finger over the edge of it. The feeling of his skin and the metal was so different. I felt his body heat and looked up at him. He was looking down at me with curiosity and wonder.

"Thank you, I'm sorry I stared." I admitted and blushed. I hadn't meant to make him uncomfortable. He shook his head no and put a finger under my chin. He raised it slowly so that I was looking into my eyes. I was now cursing myself because there was something there... I don't know if it was something sexual, emotional, or metal, but it was there. I immediately scolded myself for thinking that. He wasn't going to see that in you… he just wanted someone to talk to.

"Thank you for seeing me." he said and I gave him a small smile. He was looking at me when his eyes shot to the door.

"Sam is coming." he said and I sighed. I was thankful that it wasn't Steve or even Natasha. I groaned internally when he pulled his shirt back on... he looked really good.

"Can I see you soon?" he asked me.

"I have a feeling you will find me." I said and he gave a small smirk.

"I will." he said as more of a promise than a statement.

I watched him as he walked out and went back over the patio. I wanted to walk over and look down, but most of me knew that he would be alright. I smirked when I heard a knock on my door a second later. I pulled the clip out of my hair and walked over to it. I peeked out and it was Sam... I had no idea how he knew, but he did. I opened it and Sam looked at me.

"Hi. he said and I raised an eyebrow.

"Steve sent you?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Yes, he wanted to make sure that you got home alright, but didn't want to some himself and upset you." he said and I nodded.

"He has no idea how to deal with women." I mumbled and Sam chuckled.

"He just cares for you." Sam said and I nodded.

"I know. I just hope that he has something good to tell me on Monday." I said and Sam nodded. We spoke a few more minutes and he left. I closed the door and prayed that I didn't have many more visitors tonight. I couldn't take it.

I went to my bathroom, took off my dress, put on my pajamas, and got ready for bed. I crawled in bed and was asleep when my head hit the pillow. I had a lot to think about tomorrow.

* * *

 **AN: How will her talk with Steve go?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you FantasyImager, Yankees01, & Peoplers for reviewing! **

**Peoplers- I am going to make her have a relationship with both of them, but she will have a stronger bond with one of them.**

* * *

I was glad that work was a short day on Monday, by short it meant that I got to go in after 10 am. I had meet with the builders for the exhibit, turn in final prints for colors, blue prints, and get an estimate on a finish date. The meeting went well, Natasha had emailed me a few more things, and tomorrow I was going to pick up items from the Avengers HQ. Natasha was going to take me and Tony was going to meet us there.

I had a quick meeting with the museum director and she showed me the pictures from the gala on Saturday night. We picked out the best ones for the website and monthly updates. I noticed that in most of them Steve was looking at me and I was looking anywhere but him. I had to admit that it hurt not being open and honest about it, but I really liked Steve. I had a different kind of relationship with him than I did with Bucky. We picked some out and then I left for the day. I was walking away from my desk when someone called my name.

"Elizabeth, you up for tonight?" Ashley asked me as she walked up to me. I was grabbing my bag and she seemed down.

"I have plans... what's going on?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Cute guy, but taken." she said and I hugged her.

"Where did you meet him?" I asked her and she pointed up which meant that he was in the museum.

"Sorry." I said and she shrugged.

"He was tall, dark, and handsome. I don't actually know if he's taken, but I can assume with the way he looks." she said and I immediately thought of Bucky. I also shook my head, because she didn't exactly ask the guy if he was single. I wasn't surprised that she was quick to assume things.

"Did you at least talk to him?" I asked her and she nodded. She motioned that she would walk out with me so I headed up the stairs. I was in the basement for one more week before they had my new office set up on another floor... with windows. We walked out unto the museum and she grabbed my arm.

"There he is." she said and I turned to see who she was point at... it was Sam. I smirked and shook my head. I looked at her as he turned around; he spotted me immediately and headed over.

"Crap, he's coming over." she said and I chuckled.

"Elizabeth, I was looking for you." he said and Ashley looked at me surprised.

"Sam, this is Ashley... Ashely, Sam." I said and she smiled at me. He smiled and shook her hand. I smirked as Ashley shot me a look, and I would hear about it later that I knew him.

"I will catch you later." I said and hugged Ashley before she could say anything. I turned and Sam hugged me.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he sighed as we walked out of the museum.

"Steve and Bucky got into it this morning." he said and I sighed.

"Are they ok?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, but Bucky is MIA right now. Steve wanted you to have this and he still plans on meeting you tonight." he said and held up a necklace. I raised an eyebrow and he chuckled.

"It's a tracking device and a panic button. We can see where you are if you hit the button... and only if you hit the button." he said and I sighed as we stopped in the National Mall. I looked around and realized that Bucky really could be anywhere.

"Is Bucky really as dangerous as you make him out to be?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Yes... I have never met anyone like him... and half the time we don't know if it's him." he said and I nodded.

"I am not going to turn my back on him, but I will wear the necklace." I said and he nodded.

"You mean a lot of Steve." he said and I felt myself nod.

"I am headed to meet him now." I said and Sam nodded.

"I know, but I wanted to give you this first. I wanted you to know that you can use it even if Steve bothers you." he said and I looked at him.

"He's my best friend, but even I don't know what he's capable of." he said and I nodded.

"Thanks, Sam." I said and he nodded. We talked for another second before parting ways. I headed over to the place we were going to meet and couldn't help but think about my relationship with each man.

I walked up to the monument as the sun was low and admired it. The monument was teaming with people and they were all taking pictures, talking to each other, or just being a tourist. I sighed and turned to walk to a bench when I saw Steve standing at the bottom of the stairs. I looked at him for a minute and I could see the cuts, bruises, and proof that he and Bucky had gone rounds.

I slowly walked up to him and looked at him. He looked conflicted and sad. He slowly took my hand and pulled me with him over to a bench. We sat down and he kept a hold of my hand.

"I don't know where to start... I just know that I don't want this to be the last time I talk to you." he said and looked at me. I nodded and looked away from him.

"I just wanted the truth, Steve." I said and he sighed.

"I should have told you, but I didn't because I would never want you to get hurt." he said and I nodded.

"I understand that, but being in a relationship means that you have to give the other person the right to decide that for themselves." I said and he sighed.

"I have only been in two relationships, so can I say this was human error and beg to try again?" he asked me with a small smile.

"I have to admit that I missed you the last few days. I didn't like not talking to you at the gala." I said and he gave a small nod.

"You looked beautiful. I haven't seen anyone look that beautiful since I was younger." he said and I could help but smile.

"Thank you." I whispered and he leaned over to me. I looked at him before I felt his lips press against mine. We pulled apart and I could see just how bad the damage was from earlier.

"What did you two get into it about?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I wanted him to stay at the headquarters since there has been more activity lately. He told me no and it progressed into him thinking that I was trying to control him." he said and I nodded.

"Steve, you have to let Bucky be himself right now. He doesn't know who he is and he's not sure what to do." I said and Steve sighed.

"I know, but he protected me all that time when I was younger... I just feel I owe it to him." he said and I nodded.

"Just be there for him even if you think he's not doing right." I said and he nodded.

"Thanks." he mumbled and put his arm around me. We sat there a little longer before he walked me to my building.

"Thank you for wearing the necklace." he said and I smiled.

"Thanks for not making it ugly." I said and he laughed.

"Thank Natasha." he said and I nodded.

"I will. I am meeting her and Tony tomorrow at the Avengers HQ to get stuff for the exhibit." I said and he smirked.

"I know... I am staying there tonight." he said and I smiled at him.

He stuck around a few more minutes before finally leaving. I walked up the stairs and into my apartment. I went inside, locked the door behind me, and turned to see Bucky sitting on my patio. I have a feeling that this was going to be a normal thing.

* * *

 **AN: Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N** : **I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you FantasyImager, Yankees01, Jordan91, & Peoplers for taking the time to review! **

**Peoplers- I am leaning on one as a friend and one as a lover… what do you think?**

 **Enjoy this Bucky filled chapter!**

* * *

Bucky POV

I was sitting on Elizabeth's patio and essentially hiding from the world. I knew that Steve wanted to look after me, but after being a prisoner to HYDRA for so long I didn't want to be one to anyone else right now. I couldn't take it.

I heard her door open and knew that it was her. She had been out with Steve and I could hear them talking when he dropped her off. I was actually glad to hear her tell him that she would wear the tracker... that was one thing we all agreed on. She needed to have someone around if anything happened. I knew that it wasn't only us as a threat, but it was also those who wanted Steve, Me, or any of the Avengers. She was now something to most of us.

I stood up and turned to look at her. She was standing in her living room looking at me. She motioned for me to come in and I did so without saying anything. She walked over to me and looked at me. I knew that I had cuts and bruising on my face from where Steve and I got into it. She reached up and moved some hair out of my face. I didn't move and almost didn't dare breath... I still wasn't used to being this close to anyone. She turned walked to her refrigerator, got something frozen, came back to me and carefully placed it on the side of my eye.

"You two don't need to fight." she said and I nodded.

"Why did you? I know what Steve told me, but I want to know what you think." she said and I was actually glad to hear that she wanted my opinion.

"He wants me to stay closer to headquarters. He doesn't want me to get into anything, because there has been more activity. I don't know if they are looking for me, but I am not about to become SHIELD's or whatever it is now's prisoner. I don't' even know who I am, and I don't want to be told what I am." I said and she nodded.

"Sit down?" she asked me.

"Can we sit outside?" I asked her and she nodded. We walked back to the patio and sat down. The summer night had cooled off a little and slightly muggy. She looked really nice and it reminded me off the ladies who worked in the city when we were growing up.

"Do you remember anything?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I have glimpses of good and bad memories. I remember Steve and I when we were younger, I remember when I signed up for the Army, and then I see things I did when I was under HYDRA's control." I said and she nodded.

"I have started writing them down. I don't want to ever forget the good ones again." I said and she nodded.

"Have you thought about moving away?" she asked me and I looked at her as I put the frozen pack beside me.

"Where would I go?" I asked her and she shrugged.

"Where did you want to go before the war? What were your dreams?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"I don't remember... I guess I just wanted to go back to Brooklyn and get a job. I don't remember having a good family life so I don't even know if I wanted one." I said and she nodded.

"James, you have a second chance at everything. Do what you want." she said and I nodded.

"I guess, but part me doesn't want to leave Steve again. I remember him and he was my friend." I admitted and she smiled at me.

"Then figure out how to balance both." she said and I nodded. I knew that she was right, but I still wasn't sure if I was able to deal with that.

"How?" I asked her.

"You will figure it out. You and Steve will be friends, you may make other friends, and you will find new things that you like." she said and I shrugged. I don't have any memories of other friends before the war, but Steve was always there.

"Thank you for talking to me." I said and she nodded. She took the freezer pack and stood up to take it inside. I stood up and looked at her.

"I hope that you don't get mad at me for this..." I said and she looked at me strange before I pressed my lips to hers. I hadn't kissed anyone in 70 years and it felt better than I remembered. I cupped the back of her neck as she put her hands on my chest. She carefully pushed on my chest and I let her go.

"I wanted to." I said and she nodded.

"Steve told me that you were the ladies man." She said and I smirked.

"James, I can't do that with you right now." she said and I nodded.

"Can I still talk to you?" I asked her as I scratched the back of my neck.

"Yes, you can... and you can't appear on my patio anytime." she said as she opened the door to her place.

"Just be careful, and remember that Steve isn't trying to make you a prisoner." she said and I nodded.

"Where are you going to stay tonight?" she asked me as she turned to look at me.

"I have a safe place." I said and she nodded. I quickly jumped back over the rail and landed without anyone seeing me.

Elizabeth POV

I glanced back and James was gone. I put the freezer pack up, got ready for bed, and fell asleep thinking about two very different men and two very passionate kisses.

* * *

 **AN: Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N** : **I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you FantasyImager, Yankees01, Jordan91, & Peoplers! I appreciate your reviews and hope you are enjoy this chapter! **

**Peoplers- I appreciate your input! I am working on their relationship ;)**

 **Jordan91- I agree… both are sexy!**

 **You guys rock! I can't believe that I have over 50 reviews!**

* * *

I walked into the basement the next morning and the museum director was talking to another exhibit manager.

"Elizabeth, good morning, I wanted to show you to your office." she said and I nodded.

"Good morning." I said and she motioned for me to follow her. We walked to the elevator, went to the top floor, and got off. We went through an exhibit and walked through one of the access doors. I knew that her office was some where up here, so I was surprised that I was going to be up here.

"I wanted to make sure that you have a new office. You have helped up regenerate interest in this museum and are going to put some of the exhibit pieces in the castle to give it more exposure." she said and I was excited to hear about this.

"Wonderful." I said and she smiled at me as we came to a door. I already had a name plate next to it and couldn't help but smile. She opened the door and it was amazing. I had a window!

"Now, I understand that you are meeting with Ms. Romanoff and Mr. Stark to get the items for the exhibit, so I will let you put your stuff down. Keep up the good work, Elizabeth." she said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled before leaving. I was looking around when there was knock on the door. I turned to see Natasha standing in the doorway.

"Nice new office. Are you ready to go?" she asked me and I nodded. I grabbed my smaller bag, my note pad, and my waller before we walked outside. I knew that the headquarters were somewhere near DC, but I didn't know exactly where.

"Tony sent the helicopter." she said and I shook my head.

"Must be nice." I said and she chuckled. We got into the town car and started to leave when I realized someone else was in the towncar. I smiled when I saw that it was Tony.

"It is." he said and I nodded.

"I didn't want to take that long when a boring car ride." he said and I nodded.

"Well, thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

We went to the building that he owned in DC and the helicopter was waiting on the roof. I was excited as we took off over the city and the views were amazing. We talked about random things as we flew out of the city.

"We are here." Tony said and I looked out the other side of the helicopter to see a large building and training areas coming into view.

"It's huge." I said and Natasha nodded as Tony chuckled. We landed and Tony lead us inside.

"I have already got quiet a few items laid out in one of the conference rooms." Natasha said as various people were buzzing around us. We walked past one of the training mats to see Steve and Sam training. I hurried past so that I wouldn't distract them.

Steve POV

I was training with Sam when I saw Elizabeth, Natasha, and Tony walk past us. I had taken my eye off for a second when Sam hit me with a training pad.

"Pay attention." he said and I smirked as I looked at him.

"Don't make me lap you." I said and he shook his head.

"Just go see her." he said and I nodded.

"Come on." I said as I started to walk away and he stood there.

"Oh, my bad, I didn't want to interrupt the love birds." he said and I rolled my eyes as we went to the room where they had all the items set up.

"Ah, Steve, I was wondering how long it would take you to figure out we were here." Natasha said and Elizabeth smirked at me.

"I wanted to help contribute." I said and Sam shook his head.

"I'm sure you will contribute to her tonight on your date." Tony said and Elizabeth blushed.

"Not helping." Natasha said to him and Elizabeth shook her head.

"Ok, elephant in the room... yes, we are talking." Elizabeth said and I walked over to her.

"I call it courting." I said and kissed her cheek.

"You also thought the Dodgers were still in Brooklyn." Sam busted me on and they all chuckled.

We all ended up helping Elizabeth catalogue and make the pieces she wanted for our exhibit. I was glad that she was here for today. I had started to miss her a little more each day when I wasn't around her.

"Steve, we got an alert." Sam said and I nodded.

"I can stay with her." Natasha said and she looked up at is.

"I still have a lot to catalogue, so I promise not to move if you all need to go." she said and we al looked at each other. Tony had already left to go to a meeting and we were needed in Puerto Rico for a sighting of Crossbones. Natasha showed here where to get food and other things before we left.

"You two are cute." Natasha said as we left for the plane. I just had to smile because I really liked her.

Elizabeth POV

I was cataloguing a lot of items and I was glad because I would rather have things we can rotate through than not enough. I felt my stomach growl at me and knew that I needed something. I got up and walked to the kitchen area to find something. I opened the fridge and found a Bolthouse juice, so I figured that could get me through today.

I was walking back to the room when I heard some shouting and realized it was nearby. I turned to see James fighting different guys and it didn't look like they were training.

"James." I said and he didn't even hear me. He looked mad and I wasn't sure what was going on. I took a step only to see him take a punch from that guy. I knew that this wasn't going well for either man.

"James." I said a little louder and that caught their attention. I watched as James hit the guy over the railing to the floor below and he zeroed in on me. He was intimidating and looked like he had zero emotions.

"Bucky." I said as he got closer and he stopped. He was wearing fatigue bottoms, a black vest, and his metal arm was in full display. I had never seen him like this. He shook his head and started walking at me again. I had never felt scared of Bucky, but it was starting to set in.

"Bucky." I said again and he grabbed my by the neck. I felt the metal hand slowly close around it.

"Bucky, please." I begged and kicked his knee as hard as I could. He fell over and dropped me. I landed on my feet and gasped in as much air as I could. I felt my neck instantly swell from the contact. I saw Bucky standing up out of the corner of my eye and got ready to run.

"Elizabeth?" he asked me and I waited to see if he was going to attack me again. I remember the necklace and put my hand on it.

"James?" I asked again and he shook his head.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked me as I put my hand over my neck. He took a step towards me and I jumped as he touched my arm.

"I hurt you." he said with lots of emotion in his voice.

"I will be ok." I said in a hoarse voice.

"I never meant to hurt you." he said and looked at me.

"It's ok, Bucky... it will be ok." I said and he stepped towards me again. He picked up the bottle of juice and handed it to me.

"Thank you." I said and he moved some hair out of my face. I saw his face fall when he saw my neck. I could only imagine that it was already swelling and bruising. He looked at it and looked back at me. I saw a lot of pain.

"I'm not mad... you told me that this might happen. It's what I risk to be around you." I said and he nodded.

"You need to go, because if Steve finds out... you need to go." I said and he nodded. I pulled him into a hug and he seemed surprised before wrapping his arms around me. I knew that he had just tried to hurt me, but he was still James underneath everything.

He left and I went back to cataloguing everything. I had just finished when Natalya came into the room. I knew that it was well past 8pm by now.

"Are you alright?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I just finished everything. Can Tony please have these sent to the museum for me tomorrow like we discussed?" I asked her and she nodded. I realized how bad my throat hurt to talk once I did.

"Sure, I can take you back to the city now." she said and I nodded. I was glad that it was her and not Steve. We were walking out when Sam walked over to us.

"Are you heading back?" he asked us and she nodded.

"Come on, I can drive her so you can stay here. Bucky was here today." he told her and she nodded.

"I will come by the museum in a few days to make sure that you got everything." she said and I nodded. I said goodbye to her and walked out with Sam. We got into the SUV and headed to the city.

"Steve wanted to drive you back, but he's trying to figure out why Bucky came by today. He didn't see you did he?" Sam asked me and I shook my head no.

"Nope." I lied and he nodded.

"Good. I hope that you got everything done." he said and I nodded.

"I did... sorry I am not talkative. I am tired. I hope that your mission went good." I said and he nodded.

"We all made it back and Steve only talked about you some of the time." he said and I felt myself smile.

"He's a great guy." I said and Sam nodded.

"He really likes you and doesn't want to see anything happen to you." he said and I felt bad because I lied about Bucky.

"I really like him too." I said and he smiled at me. He dropped me off and I walked into my apartment. I was a little sad to not see Bucky standing there.

* * *

 **AN: Will she tell Steve the truth?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N** : **I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you FantasyImager, Yankees01, & Peoplers for reviewing! You guys rock! **

* * *

Natasha POV

I arrived at the museum and was taken to the back area where they kept the exhibit pieces. I walked into a large warehouse type room with creates everywhere. Tony had sent her everything and more. He even sent her the A off his building... no one could ever say that Tony didn't go big.

"Elizabeth?" I called out and she popped out from behind a large crate. She was in jeans and a t-shirt with a scarf. She waved at me and I walked over to her. I was glad that I had listened and dressed down today. Steve wanted to come with me, but I told him to keep looking for Bucky. I really liked Elizabeth, but I didn't want him to get too focused on her.

"Tony really did send you everything." I said and she chuckled.

"He did, but it's going to really help the exhibit and my boss is happy to have it all." she said as I looked around. She had already cataloged everything, so now she was tagging things.

"Do I need to wear gloves?" I asked her and she nodded. She handed me a white pair and I slipped them on.

"Don't worry if they get dirty." she said as she opened another crate. I smirked when I saw her pull out on of Clint's bows.

"You and him are best friends?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, he helped me out one time and we have been a team ever since. I trust him with everything." I said and she smiled at me.

"Sounds nice." she said and I smirked.

"What about you? Best friends? Exs? Anything?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"M y best friends are twins that work here, I left most of my past in a little town in Alabama, and I have never even had a boyfriend... until Steve, but I am not completely sure what we are." she said and I smirked.

"Steve is the leading expert on taking things slow." I said and she chuckled.

"I can tell, but he's a good guy." she said and I nodded. I had come to like and respect Steve, but it wasn't without some issues at first.

"Yeah, we got off to a rocky start, but now I call him a friend." I admitted and she nodded.

"What about Bucky?" she asked me and I shrugged. I knew that she had met him and knew a little about him, but I wasn't sure how much. I didn't want to tell her too much because I didn't honestly know what Steve wanted her to know.

"We rescued him from a terrorist group. Steve has been trying to get him used to this society. They are best friends who actually shared the same life experiences since they were little." I said and she nodded.

"Sorry for the questions and I appreciate your help for today." she said and I smiled at her.

"It's nice to be around a girl... a normal one." I said and she chuckled. I could see us being friends. We were working on something and she pulled her scarf off for a second to retie it. I noticed a very bad bruise around her neck and it was in the shape of fingers.

"Elizabeth, are you ok?" I asked her and she looked at me strange.

"Yes, why?" she asked me and I smirked.

"Girl to Girl... I saw the bruise and I doubt it was Sam or Steve." I said and she sighed.

"Bucky did see you last night, didn't he?" I asked her and she sat on a crate.

"Yes, but I didn't want to worry Steve." she said and pulled off the scarf. She took it off and the bruise was nasty... Bucky had definitely grabbed her. I got up and looked at it.

"Did you get anyone to look at it?" I asked her because it was still swollen.

"Come on, you need to... it's swollen." I said and I saw her eyes water. She put her head in her hands and I rubbed her back. I hadn't been in many situations like this, but I understood carrying for someone.

"Come on." I said and she sighed as she looked up. She had tears streaming down her face. I handed her some sunglasses and her scarf. She smirked and retied it. We grabbed our things, she told her boss that she was feeling ill, and that we would both come back early tomorrow to work on it.

"You can see our doctor." I said and she gave me a worried look.

"We won't tell Steve until after... but you have to tell him. We still haven't found Bucky." I said and she nodded.

"Have you seen him since that time?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"No, he was fighting someone, I called to him, and he came at me. He finally realized it was me, but by then he already had his hand around me." she said and I was surprised at her for standing up to him.

We took my car to our headquarters. I knew that she was nervous and I snuck her in. The doctor met me in the hallway to see Elizabeth.

"Hi Elizabeth, I am Doctor Chapman. Come on." he said and we walked into his area. Tony had built an entire area for medical... he knew that we would need it. She took off the scarf and he made a face.

"I would ask what happened, but I see the fingerprints. May I?" he asked her as he gestured towards her neck and she gave a quick nod. He was feeling around and decided on an x-ray. I felt for Elizabeth because a few months ago she was normal, didn't know us or trouble, but now she was in our world.

I was sitting with her when I heard Steve and Sam coming. I motioned for her to be quiet and walked out.

"Hey, boys, what's going on?" I asked them and they both looked at me strange.

"I thought you were with Elizabeth." Sam said and I nodded.

"I was, but I needed to come back for something." I said and they nodded.

"Did you find him?" I asked Steve and he nodded.

"He was at our place." Steve said and I looked at him strange.

"He said that he felt bad about something and he shouldn't be around anyone." Steve said and I instantly felt bad. I knew that he was talking about and sighed.

"Do you know what he did? We watched the footage and he watched to the side before leaving, but there wasn't anyone on there." Sam asked me.

"I do." Elizabeth said from behind me and we all looked at her. She had her hair pulled up and the bruise was clearly visible. Steve took off running and we all went after him. I knew that if he had brought Bucky here then that's where he was going.

Elizabeth POV

We were all racing after Steve and he was fast. We got to the part where they were staying and found Steve ripping open a door so hard that it went off the hinges.

"You fucking hurt Elizabeth." he said and I was surprised at his language. He went inside and you could hear punches being thrown. We all got almost to the doorway when a body came flying out of it. Sam pushed me up against the wall and Natasha ducked. We all looked to see Steve standing up and getting ready to walk back in there. I got away from Sam and stood in his way.

"No, it's not worth it." I said as I looked at Steve, but he was focused on Bucky. I looked back and Bucky looked just as pissed.

"Stop!" I screamed and Steve finally looked at me. He grabbed my back the arms and pushed me against the wall.

"Why did you lie for him?" he asked me and I was surprised at his strength, his anger, and his tone.

"Because of how you are acting." I shot back as Bucky walked out of the room. Natasha put her hand up to stop him and he glanced from me to Steve.

"Let me go." I said and Steve narrowed his eyes.

"I can't believe that you would lie." he said as Bucky took a step towards us. He squeezed me arm tighter and it was starting to hurt. I knew that Bucky was ready to rip Steve off me.

"Like you did!?" I shouted back and he stepped away from me, but still held me arms.

"Let me go." I said in a quieter tone and he finally complied when Bucky took another step towards us.

"I don't want anything more to do with any of you! I am tired of being hurt, lied to, and generally fucked with." I stated and hugged my arms around myself.

"Elizabeth..." Bucky said and reached out for me. I stopped and looked at him. I really felt for him the most. He really had no idea who he was or why he had to go through all of this.

"You will remember who you are... just don't give up." I said and ran my hand down his cheek. He closed his eyes and nodded.

"Let me take you home." Natasha said and I looked at her. She hadn't lied or even been anything but herself.

"Please." I finally said and she nodded.

We walked away leaving the guys in the hallway. I couldn't believe that it had come to that about everything. I knew that I had lied, but it was because we all knew that everything would end up like this.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth." Natasha said as she pulled up at my apartment. I nodded and looked at her.

"I would still like to work with you." I said and she gave me a small hug.

"Let me know if you need anything." she said and I nodded.

"See you tomorrow." I said and she smiled as I got out.

I walked up to my apartment, locked the door, and turned to put my stuff down. I was aware of a large presence in my apartment. I turned fully to see Bucky standing there.

"Bucky, what are you doing here?" I asked him. He crossed the room and pulled me to him. I didn't have time to react when he kissed me.

* * *

 **AN: The truth is out there...**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N** : **I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you FantasyImager, Yankees01, Jordan91, anon & Peoplers for the reviews! **

**Peoplers- I wanted to write Captain America as not such a golden boy ;)**

* * *

I had to admit that kissing Bucky was amazing. He was attentive and demanding at the same time. He put his hands on my face and the difference between feeling his flesh hand and his metal hand only added to the feelings I was getting from him. I finally pushed him away, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him again and he stepped away.

"I don't know a lot about this century, about myself, but I do know that I cannot loose you. You are my friend and I cannot loose that. The only other friend that I have seems like he doesn't know how to be a friend anymore." he said and I felt so bad for him.

"Bucky..." I was saying when he cut me off.

"James... I am James to you." he said and I nodded.

"James, I... I value your friendship, but you and Steve have been friends for a long time. You two grew up together, joined the army together, and now you two have a second chance. I cannot get in the way of that." I said and he shook his head.

"Steve and I have been friends, and we will be friends. I know that, but he is not the person I need right now. I need you because you have helped me. I have been writing more memories down, accepting that I will have problems, and figuring out who I am." he said and I was glad to hear that, but I had no idea that the nights he had shown up and we would talk meant that much to him. I felt a little bad about them at first, because they had started when Steve and I were starting to date. He would show up at my door and just want to talk.

"Please, Elizabeth, just be my friend." he begged me and I felt myself nod. I don't know why I was drawn to Bucky. He was different and I felt for him. He looked at me and I saw his eyes scan down to my bruises.

"I am sorry." he said as he ran his finger over them and I shuttered.

"Please don't be scared of me." he begged me and I smirked.

"I'm not, but your metal hand is cold." I said and he looked embarrassed, but smirked.

"I should go." he said after another second.

"Where will you go?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"I don't know. I am not going back there, and I know Steve. He is still upset. I could go back to my apartment, but they are looking for me, so I don't want to risk them knowing I have it." he said and I nodded.

"Stay here." I said and he looked at me surprised.

"I can't. I don't sleep." he admitted.

"So, sit on my couch, keep Poe company, and watch tv... or write down memories." I said and he slowly nodded.

"Please?" I asked again and he nodded.

"If I won't bother you." he said and I shook my head no.

"Not at all, and if you want to sleep you can share the bed. I have a king size." I said and he shook his head.

"I have nightmares." he admitted and I nodded.

"James, everyone had nightmares... even us normal people." I said and I saw the corner of his lips curl up.

"Can I lay down for a few minutes?" he asked me and I nodded. I found some sweatpants that might fit him and he changed in the bathroom. I changed into a big t-shirt and some shorts. I came out to see him sitting on the side of the bed. He had his back to me and I could see the scars from where they had connected his arm. He heard me and turned to look at me. I realized at that moment that I had never even slept in the same bed with a man.

"I didn't know if you preferred a side?" he asked me and I shook my head no. I had to believe that he was a true gentleman in the 1940's and he was still one now.

"Good night, James." I said as I turned out my lamp and laid down.

"Night, Elizabeth." he whispered back and I rolled over on my side. I fell asleep within a few minutes. I woke up later in the night and freaked out when I felt a metal arm around me, but quickly realized that it was James. He was snuggled up to me with his arm around me. I calmed down and went back to sleep. I was just glad that he was sleeping.

Natasha POV

I was outside Elizabeth's apartment around 9:30 the next morning. I texted her and told her that I would take her to work. She came out and smiled at me.

"Morning." I said and handed her coffee.

"Morning... thank you." I said and she smiled at me.

"You didn't have to pick me up." she said and I shrugged.

"I asked you to get help, and it backfired on us." I said and she nodded.

"Steve wants you to know that he's sorry." I said and she smirked.

"He has no idea how to deal with women." she mumbled and I laughed.

"No, but he tries." I said and she nodded.

"I just don't know what to do." she said as we climbed into the car that I had gotten from Tony.

"I can't tell you, but I know that Steve likes you. He feels horrible about putting his hands on you. He was also embarrassed at his language." I said and she smirked at that.

We rode to the museum and went to work opening and cataloguing more of the items. We were talking and I actually envied the fact that she seemed so normal.

"Do you have another half?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"I like someone, but I am just not sure if he feels the same." I admitted and she nodded.

"You told him?" She asked me and I nodded.

"Well, then he is dumb if he doesn't feel the same about you." she said and I nodded. I knew that Steve had told me that, but it was different coming from a girl.

"What about you? Are you going to give Steve another chance?" I asked her and she looked at me. I knew that it was none of my business, but I wanted to know.

"I... don't know. He is a really nice guy, he has manners, and is cute... but I am worried that he is going to continue to put other people or Captain America before me." she said and I saw Steve walk into the room as she said it. He was dressed as Captain America and I gave him a look. He missed it because he was focused on her. He had heard her and just stopped. He had been worried about her getting hurt by other people, but I don't think that he thought was capable to hurting her.

"I mean, I understand that he and Bucky are friends. I think it's great that he doesn't want to give up, but he needs to realize that one day Bucky is going leave because Steve isn't listening to Bucky. He may not know what he needs, but he knows how he wants to get there." she said and I nodded. She was actually making a lot of sense and Steve looked solemn. He looked at me and hung his head.

"So, are you done with me?" he asked and she spun around. I felt bad for no telling her that he was there, but he needed to hear what she had said about Bucky. She looked down and went back to open another crate. I looked at Steve and this is the first time that he looked panicked. He had been in many battles with the Avengers and this is the first time he looked worried that he was going to loose something. I walked past Steve and patted him on the shoulder. I slipped out of the room and left them. I knew that they needed to talk.

Steve POV

I walked over to the crate that she was trying to open and looked at her. She was determined and beautiful. She was trying to open it and failing. I ripped the crate open and she looked up at me.

"I just want to talk to you." I said and she sighed.

"I am at work." she said and shook my head. I took the tools away from her, sat her on the crate she was standing in front of, and looked at her. She looked surprised at me, but I was determined to talk to her. I took my helmet off, and looked at her. She took it from me and looked down.

"I want to talk. I want to tell you that I am sorry that I grabbed you, yelled at you, and ever made you feel like you weren't important." I said and she looked down at the helmet she was holding.

"Elizabeth, I am begging you to let me make this better. You are the first girl in this century that I have felt a connection with!" I said and she looked up at me. I took my opportunity, put the helmet on the ground, and kissed her. I put my hands on her cheeks and kissed her. I wanted her to know that I felt so much for her. She placed her hands on my shoulders and I slid a hand to her back and pulled her as close as I could. She moaned slightly and I felt things I hadn't felt in years.

She finally pushed me away and I looked at her. She was breathless and beautiful.

"Please don't tell me that you don't fell that too." I whispered and she pulled my head up to look at her. She was looking me in the eyes and but her bottom lip.

"Don't hurt me, Steve." she begged me and I nodded.

"Can I see you tonight?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I am off at 6." she said and I smiled.

"I will be waiting for you outside." I said and kissed her again. She smiled at me and hopped off the crate. She picked up my helmet and handed it to me. I put it on and started for the door.

"Why are you in your uniform?" Natasha asked me when I got out the door.

"No one tells Captain America no." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Just don't screw it up again." she said and I nodded. I was really looking forward to tonight.

* * *

 **AN: Will Steve screw up again?**

 **Check out my other story, Professional Relationship, if you have time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N** : **I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you FantasyImager, Yankees01,** **TenellKadjo** , **Jordan91, anon & Peoplers for reviewing! **

**Sexual Content in this chapter.**

* * *

Sam POV

I was working my topic for next weeks discussion group. I was figuring out some things when Steve came in wearing his Captain America uniform. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I have to ask... did anyone see you?" I asked him and he shook his head no.

"I had my shirt covering to top part and I don't have my shield." he said and I nodded.

"Did you have a mission that I didn't know about?" I asked him and he chuckled as he sat at the table with me.

"No, I had to talk to Elizabeth and knew that in order to get to where she and Natasha were I had to be able to have a reason. I told them I wanted to talk to her about the new exhibit about us." he said and I nodded... that was pretty ingenious.

"You talked to her?" I asked him and he nodded. I knew that he wasn't happy how everything had been happening lately.

"I did and she's agreed to meet me tonight. I just don't think that I have many chances left. I want her to be around." he said and I knew that he was right. He had done a lot to keep her at arms length... she was bound to get tired of it soon.

"Have you told her that?" I asked him and he nodded.

"No, I mean, have you showed her and told her. She needs to know that you really want her in your life. She isn't from the 1940's and things have changed. She needs to see that you care for her, her needs, and that you are genuine about it. You need to do things she likes, kiss her more, and just include her." I said and he looked at me dumbfounded. I knew that he hadn't gotten used to this century yet, but he really was clueless about the women.

"Take charge. If you want to kiss her, then do it, but if she says no then you had better respect that." I said and he nodded.

"I can try to do all of that. I hate to say this, but I bet Bucky has a better chance at this stuff even these days than I ever will." he admitted and I nodded. I had seen the way that Steve and Bucky had looked at Elizabeth and Bucky definitely had something for her. I couldn't tell Steve that he might be loosing, but I had to give him advice to level their playing field.

We sat there and talked until he needed to leave to meet her. I had to give him all the advice I could and hopefully he would break out of his goody-two shoes shell soon.

Elizabeth POV

I grabbed my stuff and walked out with Natasha. She had stayed around the whole day to help me finish, but we still weren't done. Tony had sent so much stuff about all of them and about S.H.I.E.L.D.

"Just hear him out and tell him that you want more." Natasha said as she bugged me when we spotted Steve at the bottom of the stairs. He had on cargo shorts, a tight t-shirt, and a ball cap. I walked over and he smiled at me.

"Come on, I want to take you somewhere." he said and I nodded as he took my hand. I was surprised since usually he wanted me to hold his arm. I had no idea where we were going and he wouldn't tell me.

We took the train and he lead me to somewhere that was only a few blocks from my apartment. We went into an unassuming apartment building and he lead me to a door. I was really confused as he unlocked the door and we went inside.

"Come on." he said and pulled me behind him into this apartment. The apartment was clean, but didn't have personality. I was looking around as he closed the door behind me.

"Elizabeth, I know that I haven't let you in on a lot and I'm sorry about that. I want you in my life and I want to be Steve to you… not Captain America. I never meant to keep you at arms length, but I was afraid of hurting you." he said and I nodded. I wasn't really sure where he could possibly going with this; it felt like we were breaking up. I nodded as he looked at me.

"I want to let you in, so I brought you somewhere that I have never brought anyone else." he said and I looked around again… maybe I had missed something.

"This is my safe house. Its the place I go when I need some me time. Bucky and Sam don't even know that I have this place." he said and I nodded.

"I just don't want to loose you and I promise to start letting you in. I promise to be more proactive, and to make sure that you know that I want you." he said as he pulled me to him. I was surprised as his actions as he pressed his lips to mine and I moaned as he pulled me closer to him. I liked this.

Steve POV

I pulled her to me and kissed her. I felt things change as she moaned. I reached down and cupped her ass as I lifted her. She wrapped her legs around me and I walked us over to the kitchen counter. I gently sat her on it as she ran her hands from my shoulders down my torso. I felt her hands creep under my shirt and I let my hands settled on her hips. I was glad for movies and porn to at least have an idea of what to do. I finally got bold and let my hands side up her sides inching her shirt along with it. I let my hands settled under her breast as my thumb rubbed underneath her bra. She moaned and arched her back.

She pulled away from me long enough to tug on my shirt. I got the idea and pulled it off for her. I saw her eyes get bigger as she saw me and very slowly ran a finger down my chest. She looked back up and me and pulled me forward by my waist to kiss me harder. I loved the feeling of her hands roaming over me. I tugged on the bottom of her shirt and she went to pull it off, but my phone started ringing. She stopped and looked at me. I sighed because it was the phone for Captain America.

"Go ahead, I understand that I have to share you some of the time." she said and kissed me. I didn't want to answer it, but I did.

"I have to go… something that Fury needs." I said and she nodded as she got off the counter.

"Can I at least ask you one thing?" I asked her and she nodded as she grabbed her bag.

"Can you be mine?" I asked her and she smirked.

"I suppose." she said and I chuckled as she kissed me.

"Tomorrow." I said and went to change into my uniform as she left. Fury really did have bad timing.

Bucky POV

I was waiting outside of Elizabeth's building. She wasn't home and I wanted to talk to her. I had heard that she and Steve got into it again. I wanted to make sure that she was alright.

"You forget where my balcony was?" she asked me as she walked up and I smirked.

"I thought I would do this the correct way." I said and she shook her head. I followed her up to her apartment and she let us in.

"Another sleepless time?" she asked me and I nodded.

"The flashbacks are getting worse." I admitted and she nodded.

"THey may never go away, but writing them down can help you know what's right and wrong." she said and I nodded. She put something down in front of me and I looked at her. She had put a large leather binder down. I flipped through it and it was nothing but empty pages.

"I thought you might want a place just for the good ones." she said and I don't know what came over me. She had bought me something. I kissed her with everything I could. She finally pulled away and looked at me.

"Bucky, I can't… I'm dating Steve." she said in a whisper and I nodded.

"I don't care if you are dating him… I just need to know that you are around. You have become my world." I said and she looked up at me with huge eyes.

"Bucky…" she was saying, but I stopped her.

"No, Elizabeth, you have no idea what you have done for me. You are the reason I fight a lot of urges, I write down my memories, and I do things to try and be normal. I didn't think that I would ever be normal." I admitted and she gave a slow nod.

"I have never been anyone's world." she said and I pulled her to me.

"No matter what happens, between you and Steve, you are mine. I never want to loose you." I admitted. She had helped me not be so closed off, so mean, and I realized that it was ok not to be angry all the time. She was looking up at me and I kissed her. I knew that she was dating Steve, but I knew that I had a connection to her.

Elizabeth POV

I was surprised at everything Bucky had just told me as he kissed me. I let my hands wrap around his neck and pulled him closer. I didn't want to be without him… he wasn't Steve, but he was something more. I moaned when he backed me into the kitchen table. I felt his flesh hand on my back and his metal on my hip. I gasped as he kissed down my neck and I ran my fingers through his silky locks.

"James." I moaned as he ran his hands up my sides and they rested on my breast. He looked up at me and I bit my bottom lip… yes, this was wrong, but it felt great. He squeezed my breast as he kissed me.

"I want to make you feel good." he whispered as I moaned when he squeezed again. I shuttered in excitement as I felt his metal hand trail down my hip to my leg. He yanked my skirt up, exposing my thigh, and trailed a finger over it. The contrasting feeling only added to the sexual tension between us. I got ready to say something, but I heard a rip and looked to see him holding my undies in his large hand. He smirked and dropped them on the table that I was leaning against.

I got ready to say something smart, but he cut my off with a kiss. He ran my hands up his shoulders and buried them into his hair as his fingers inched closer to my core. I felt my entire body shake as his finger slid over my opening. The cold metal did something that I couldn't explain as he expertly slid it inside of me. I could stop the moan that followed.

"Does it feel good?" he asked me and I nodded with a small whimper as a second finger dove into me. I threw my head back as he smirked. I jumped when I felt his breath blow across my clit. I hadn't realized that he had even crouched down in front of me. I was going to stop him, but I didn't have time as his mouth attached to me. I wanted to loose it right there as I felt his tongue flick over me.

"Fuck, James." I moaned as he continued to assault me. The feeling was so close. I was so close when I felt cool air hit me. My eyes snapped open to see him standing up. I wanted to protest when I heard his zipper. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around him as he carried me to my bed. I kissed him hungrily as he laid us down. I didn't want to be away from this man.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I looked into his eyes. I didn't see as much pain today, just passion. I nodded as he placed himself at my entrance. He kissed me and rubbed himself over my opening… he was being a fucking tease. I got ready to say something when his hips snapped forward and my back arched instantly to take all of him.

"Fuck." I moaned as he filled me.

"Elizabeth, you feel fucking amazing." he grunted as he started off with a steady rhythm. I felt a small stitch of pain, but he was a big guy as he continued to slide all the way inside of me. I was trying to be quiet, but there was no hiding what he was doing to me.

"Fuck." he grunted as his pace increase and I felt myself falling further and further.

"Come for me." he growled in my ear, and snapped his hips with a powerful thrust. A scream tore out of me as stars exploded behind my eyelids. I raked my nails down his arms and arched my back as he bit down on my collarbone. He knew exactly what he had done to me. A few more thrust later and I felt him lay his forehead against my shoulder.

"I love you, Elizabeth." he mummers to me as he pulled out. I groaned at the loss of contact, but he quickly gathered me into his arms. He dropped a kiss onto my forehead, but I was so tired at this point. I knew that I should finish taking my clothes off, but I couldn't.

"Love you too, James." I managed to say before falling asleep in his arms.

Bucky POV

I held Elizabeth as she fell asleep. I was tired and knew not to fight it. I was probably the worst friend to Steve right now, but I loved her long before he did. I had loved her since I saw her as the Winter Solider. I just had to figure out how to tell her.

* * *

 **AN: So, she and Bucky have a past?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N** : **I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you FantasyImager, Yankees01,** martarosado17 , **Jordan91, anon & Peoplers for reviewing and the PMs**

 **Sexual Content in this chapter.**

* * *

I woke up in the middle of the night and was uncomfortable. I was sore from Bucky and my clothes. I finished undressing and glanced over my shoulder at Bucky. He looked tense as he slept. I watched him as his expressions slowly went from bad to worse. He had told me that he had nightmares, and I could imagine this was the start of one.

"James." I whispered and was met with a loud whimper as his fist clinched. He was mumbling in Russian as he started to thrash around. I carefully reached out and touched his shoulder. I couldn't have stopped what happened next as I was flat on my back, James was staring down at me, and his hand was at my throat.

"James." I said as my breathing got tight. He slowly loosened his fingers around my neck.

"I could have hurt you." he said and I took a breath.

"You wouldn't have." I said as he leaned his forehead against my shoulder. He still had me pinned down as his breathing slowed from erratic to normal. He placed a small kiss on my collarbone and looked at me. The soft light from the nightlight that was shining from my bathroom bounced off his face, but even in the dark I could tell that he was upset with himself.

"You didn't hurt me." I whispered to him as he slowly kissed from my shoulder to my lips. I returned the kiss as I felt something grow against my thigh. I shifted to look at him, but was met with a groan as my leg brushed up against him.

"Sorry." he apologized, and I shook my head.

"Don't be." I said and he looked at me. I had never been this forward with a man, but with Bucky I felt that I could be as vulnerable, forward, or needed as I really was.

"I shouldn't... you are with Steve." he said and I leaned up to kiss him. He wasn't moving to get off me, but I could tell there was an internal debate. I had wanted him, but right now I wanted him more. I wanted him to know that he was loved and wanted.

"Steve isn't the one I want." I said and he put his head into the crook of my neck. I waited to see what he would decide and he let go of one of my arms. I expected him to let me go, but was rewarded with him guiding himself to my opening. He placed himself at it and I moaned at the delicious friction. He moved his head up to look at me and I arched my back to try and get him to enter me.

"Please." I shamelessly begged as he slipped just to inside. He thrust and was inside of me without another word. He set a lazy pace as he slowly entered me. He was placing kisses down my neck and gently nipping on my collarbone.

"James." I moaned as he grabbed my hip to hold me still. I was trying to pick up the pace by meeting his thrust.

"Let me enjoy you." he mumbled as he let go of my other hand. I ran them over his shoulders and held onto him. I never knew that slow sex could be so good, and I had to imagine this is what it felt like to really make love.

"Fuck." he grunted as his pace started to quicken. I couldn't stop the moans from coming as he started to enter me with harder thrust. THe room filled with moans and grunts as he emptied himself into me.

"Thank you." he said and I looked at him strange.

"For letting me be myself and for letting my love you." he said and I kissed him. He laid his head back on my chest and we both fell back into a restful sleep.

I woke up to my phone ringing and Bucky quickly sat up. I grabbed it and looked at the time. I knew that it was too early for my alarm for work, so I quickly answered it. I looked over to see Bucky sitting in the bed beside me. I was relieved that he wasn't trying to get dressed and run out the door. I talked to my boss and was surprised that they were sending me to London tomorrow. They wanted me to present the new exhibit to the British National History Museum. My boss was more than happy to send me since I had gotten everything catalogued, and we were just waiting on them to build the actual exhibit now.

She told me that she would send me the details, travel documents, and not to worry about work today since I needed to prepare for my trip. I was going by myself and Steve was going to meet me over there with Tony to promote it to them. I hung up and looked at Bucky. He was writing in the leather binder I had given him.

"Find a good memory?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Just writing about last night... and early this morning." he said and I felt myself blush.

"I'm glad it was good to you too." I said and he chuckled.

"I need to shower. My boss just called and they are sending me to London tomorrow." I said and his head shot up.

"Are you going alone?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"Steve and Tony are going to meet me there. I think that you should stay with Sam this week." I said and he made a face.

"I know, James, but I don't want you to get hurt." I said and his expression softened. He finally nodded and closed his binder.

"Would you like company for the shower?" he asked him and I smirked as he stood up. I knew how his body felt underneath my finger tips, but I had to admit that it looked just as good as it felt.

* * *

 **AN: Will something happen while she's gone? Does Steve even have a shot?**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N** : **I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews. So sorry about the delay in updating.**

* * *

I sat there as they readied the plane to leave for England. I had been told i was going to England this morning and I was leaving only a few hours later. My boss wanted me to have some time to sightsee and Mr. Stark insisted I come early. I was flying on one of Tony's private planes and even after insisting that I was fine on a normal plane, he didn't listen. I was also a bundle of nerves about Steve. Bucky and I had talked about telling him, and Bucky wanted to tell him since he was his best friend. I agreed with that, but I didn't know if he was going to tell him today since Steve was flying over tomorrow.

"The other passenger just arrived, so we will be leaving shortly." the stewardess said as she handed me a cup of hot tea. I smiled as I took it and nodded. I didn't know that someone else was flying over with me, but it was Tony's plane. I wasn't going to complain.

"Hi beautiful." a voice said and I looked up from my steaming hot tea and saw Steve standing there. I smiled at him, but felt guilty at the same time. I sat the tea down and stood up.

"Hi, I thought that you were coming tomorrow." I said and he shrugged.

"I was supposed to, but I didn't want you to have to fly by yourself. I also wanted to spend some time with just you." he said. I smiled but I felt my guilt well up in me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and sat his bag down.

"Thank you." I said and he smiled at me.

We took off a few minutes later and I still didn't know what to say. I was staring into my tea and hoping to find some answers.

"Steve." I finally said and he looked up from some folders he had brought with him.

"I need to speak to you." I said and he put the folders down. I was getting more nervous as I spoke to him. I just couldn't figure out the words.

"I talked to Bucky." he finally said and I slowly nodded. I wasn't sure what Bucky had told him.

"I can't say I'm surprised... not because of you, but because of Bucky. He was always a ladies man, but he has really connected to you. He's never been good at expressing feelings, and usually masked them. I don't know what you did to get him to open up, write down his feelings and memories, and to help him not be so lost, but thank you. He told me that you two slept together, and I'm more hurt by him than you." he said and I nodded. I didn't want to interrupt, and I still wasn't sure what to say.

"I told him I was hurt and he understood, but he feels a lot for you. He just doesn't know how to describe it. I told him that I felt something for you as well. I do, Elizabeth... I feel a lot for you. You are the first person that I have connected with in this century. I know that Bucky can give you things that I can't. I have no idea what to do when it comes to women, but it's so easy to talk to you." he said and I looked down. He was so much better than me or anyone that I knew.

"I'm sorry." I whispered and I heard him get up. He sat down beside me and I looked at him.

"I can't blame you or Bucky for doing what felt right. I get it... I really have no idea what to do about that. I have no experience with woman... none." he said with a chuckle and I looked at him. He was also struggling with what to say.

"What do you want to do about this?" I asked him and pointed from me to him.

"What do you want to do? I have had to share almost everything with Bucky, and I am not above sharing you." he said and my eyes got big. He chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't mean that... unless you would want to. I just want companionship... friendship. I want someone to talk to about things that don't involved war criminals, to walk around the zoo with, and to know that someone wants me around for me. I am not Captain America to you, and I like that. I don't know what you want to do, but I know that I would be sad if I wasn't with you." he said and I was surprised. I had never expected this from him, but I was strangely happy about this.

"I like having you both around and I would hate to loose you." I admitted and he smiled at me. I didn't know what was going to happen in England, but I was happy he was with me.

* * *

 **AN: Will this work for everyone? Or will someone get jealous?**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I am so sorry for the delay... I had a horrible case of writers block. I hope that you all enjoy this chapter and that someone still wants to read this.**

 **I know that the chapter is short, but I promise that it has a lot of action.**

* * *

I was having fun exploring London the first two days that we were there. I had to meet with the museum director tonight for dinner and Steve was coming with me. I couldn't help but wonder how Bucky was every now and then. He didn't text to I couldn't find out, but I knew that if something had happened that Steve would know about it.

"Where else do you want to go?" Steve asked me after we had a small lunch at the cafe near Tony's massive loft. He refused to let us stay in a normal hotel, and I wasn't about to argue with Tony Stark. Natasha had been held up, but was coming to meet us tomorrow. I was actually looking forward to seeing her.

"I would like to stop by the history museum so that I can actually look around without being guided." I said and he chuckled.

"That's fine, let's go." he said and we hopped onto the underground. I walked up to it and looked up at the enormous building in front of me. I hadn't been here since I was younger.

"You alright?" Steve asked me and I gave a small smile.

"Yes, my father used to bring me here when we would come over on holiday." I said and he gave a small smile. We walked into the building and the exhibits had changed, but not much else.

We walked around and were looking at different exhibits when someone called my name. I looked over, as did Steve, to see one of the curators for the ancient history looking at me.

"Elizabeth, is that you?" he asked me and I smiled.

"Professor Ashton!" I said and hugged him. He smiled at me and I introduced him to Steve.

"I was sorry to hear about your parents." he said and I gave a small nod. I knew that it had been years, but it still hurt just like it happened yesterday.

"Thank you." I said and he nodded.

"Did they ever catch the person?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, he was never caught. They didn't have much of a description, but I had a feeling it wasn't looked into much." I said and he nodded.

"Your father had great convictions and he helped many people." he said and I gave a small smile.

We proceeded to talk and look at the exhibits. He gave us a small tour and gave me some files that used to belong to my father. I was happy to have his work and thanked him.

"Are you alright?" Steve asked me once we left and I nodded.

"I am just tired." I said and he was kind enough not to asked about it any further. We met the director for dinner. The restaurant was nice, but I didn't want much of an appetite. We talked about the exhibits, what we both had in mind, how to work together, and I was excited about getting things started tomorrow.

"Anything else you want to do tonight?" Steve asked me once we left dinner.

"Just to go back, I am tired." I said and he nodded. I really wanted to look through the files that I had gotten. I wanted to see what my father had been working on that was so bad. I knew that he was a politician and a historian. He worked a lot with gun and weapons control... but I had always hoped he never did anything to ruin my family.

Steve POV

We returned to the loft and Elizabeth disappeared right away. She went to her room and I couldn't blame her. I had seen her change after she talked to her friend in the museum. I wanted to see if she was alright, but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

I checked in with Sam and he assured me that everything was alright. Bucky was at the compound right now and I was glad that he had listened to me. I asked Sam for advice, and he agreed to give her some space. I wished that Natasha had been here to help me or to talk to Elizabeth. Sam told me that she was still in Russia dealing with stuff. I just hoped that she got here by tomorrow. I could only imagine Tony sitting in at the meeting, which was probably going to happen anyways.

I was looking through the channels when I heard a scream. I went rushing into Elizabeth's room. She was crying into her bed with the computer open. I had no idea what happened, but I cradled her to me without question.

"Did you know?" she asked me after a few minutes and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"What is it?" I asked her and she shook her head.

I looked down at the computer screen to see a black and white image. The date on the screen was of late 2009. I saw a picture of a man in process of being shot, a woman laying in blood, and another girl hiding out of sight. I didn't understand until I looked closer at the shooter... he had a silver arm.

* * *

 **A/N: What will Elizabeth do?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **TenellKadjo, Jordan91, FantasyImager, and Yankees01- Thank you for the reviews.**

 **TenellKadjo- I had to add some drama to her and Bucky, so that she knows who she wants to be with.**

* * *

I held Elizabeth as she cried, I rubbed her back, I soothed her, and I felt hate towards Bucky for the first time in a long time. I hated him when we were younger because he had it all. I hated him when I found out that he had killed Tony's parents, and now I hate what he is doing to Elizabeth. She had gotten him to open up, be his old self at times, and now she finds out he killed her parents. I didn't have to look at the screen twice to realize the girl that was with them was her... that was 6 years ago and she just had to relive it.

"He used me." she said and I pulled her away to look at her.

"I don't know if he did that, Elizabeth." I admitted and she sniffed as she tried to catch her breath.

"You can't change what happened, but you can chose right now how to deal with it." I said and she looked at me.

"Why are you so smart?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"It's because I'm so old." I admitted and she gave a small smile. I just wanted to make it better.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your shirt." she said and I smirked at her.

"It's just a shirt." I said as I peeled my shirt off and threw it out the door. I turned back to look at her and she looked beautiful. I ran my hand over her cheek and she looked up at me. I know this was a bad time to talk about us, but I didn't care. I wanted her to know that someone who cared for her.

"You are beautiful." I admitted and she chuckled.

"Not like this." she said and I didn't give her a chance to say anymore as I pressed my lips to hers. She gave a soft moan as I pulled her closer.

"Steve..." she said as I took my chance and started to kiss down her neck. I felt her hands on my shoulders, but she didn't push my away. She dug her fingers into my shoulders and I carefully laid her back.

"Let me show you how I feel about you." I whispered as I kissed back up to her mouth. She looked at me for a second before pressing her lips to mine. I wanted to show her that I cared for her and that I was what she needed.

Elizabeth POV

I woke up the next morning and I felt safe, loved, and like everything was different now. I looked over to see Steve sleeping next to me. He had a five o'clock shadow, his hair was messy, and he had his arms still wrapped around me. I closed my eyes for a second and let myself remember last nights events. I smiled at how slow he had taken things, how big he was, and how good it felt as he loved me. He had even whispered at he loved me, and I can't explain why... but, I had told him I loved him too.

I opened my eyes to see Steve above me. He gave a small smile and I returned.

"Morning." he whispered and gave me a small kiss.

"Morning." I said and he smiled at me.

"I wanted to talk to you about last night." he said and I felt my stomach tensed... I had no idea where he was going to go.

"Yes?" I asked him as I sat up and he sat up with me.

"I feel a lot for you Elizabeth. I can't explain it. I know that you and Bucky had a connection, but I am begging you to be mine." he said and I looked at him. I knew that Bucky was exciting, but Steve would be there for me.

"I am sorry that I ever did anything with Bucky, Steve." I admitted and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"Don't feel bad, Elizabeth..." he said and gave me a small kiss.

He was about to say something else when we heard a knock on the door.

"I got it, just get ready." he said and hopped out of bed. I got a nice view of his ass as he slid on pants before closing my door. He sent me a small smile before he left. I fell over and smiled. I wasn't sure, but there was definitely something there. I had been pushing Steve off because I was afraid to get close to him. I wanted so bad to get close to him, but he was Captain America. I knew that I would always have to share him or worry about him, but I realized after last night I wasn't going to be able to just walk away from it.

I got ready and walked out. Natasha and Tony was out there waiting for us. Natasha had a smirk as Tony talked to Steve. I walked over and she handed me a Starbucks cup.

"How is a 90 year old in bed?" she asked me and I looked down. She chuckled and I shook my head as I took a sip. She nudged me and I looked at her.

"I will take that as amazing." she said and I about choked on my coffee as I started coughing.

"Everything alright, Elizabeth?" Tony asked me as he and Steve looked over.

"Yes, sorry, its still hot." I lied and he nodded.

"I thought it might have been good for a sore throat... or whatever you two are into when it comes to the bedroom." Tony said as Steve took a sip of his coffee. He spit it out in shock and I chuckled.

"Come on, Tony." Steve said as he wiped his chin.

"I think it's time to leave." Natasha said and I nodded in agreement. I grabbed my bag, as Tony lead the way. Natasha walked out and Steve took my hand as we walked to the elevator... yeah, I was hooked.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **TenellKadjo, Jordan91, FantasyImager, and Yankees01- Thank you for reviewing** **.**

 **Jordan91- No details because I thought that Steve's first time would be more private ;)**

* * *

I didn't want to see the days in London end. I had gotten closer to Elizabeth and she seemed happy. I wasn't sure if she would be ok after finding out Bucky killed her parents, but some how I had made it better. I knew that I would have to face Bucky eventually and I am sure that it would come up about what he had done.

"Are you sure you want to go back tonight?" I asked Elizabeth as we packed up our items.

"I have to get back to work, Steve." she said as I took her bag.

"I know, but I just don't want... I..." I just stopped talking because I didn't know what to say. I knew that I hadn't wanted training to end because Peggy was there, but this was much stronger.

"Steve, what is it?" she asked me and I looked at her.

"I don't want to go back and be Captain America because it means not always being with you... and you having to deal with stuff back home." I admitted and she kissed me.

"Steve, that's what makes you amazing." she said and I didn't fully understand, but it made me smile. I nodded as we took our stuff down to the car. We were taken to the airport and flew back onto to Tony's planes. I had to admit that it was nice to have a private and quiet ride back.

We landed and the car took Elizabeth to her place. I wanted to stay with her, but I had to deal with stuff at the compound. Sam had kept me up to date and I knew that Bucky would be there.

"Hey, you're back." he said and I smiled at him.

"How is everything here?" I asked Sam and he shrugged.

"Found a track on Crossbones, Bucky has been working out more, and Fury sent some more toys." he said and I nodded.

"What is it?" he asked me and I sighed.

"You ever found something out and didn't know how to react to it?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I found out that my partner was killed by friendly fire and I didn't know what to do for weeks. I even went after the guy who was manning the guns on the ground." I said and he nodded.

"How did you get over it?" I asked him.

"I had to finally accept it. I even apologized to the guy I went after. I realized that you can change what happened. I just had to decide how I was going to react to it." he said and it made sense.

"Now, wanna tell me what's going on?" he asked me and I sighed.

"I found out something else form Bucky's past and I don't really know what to do about it." I admitted and he looked at me with concern.

"Does it affect just you?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I didn't think so." he said and I ran my hands over my face.

"He killed Elizabeth's parents for H.Y.D.R.A because he was fighting a proposal that was their main funding. She saw everything, but he didn't kill her." I said and Sam looked shocked.

"We knew that he did some messed up shit, but wow... and she knows?" he asked me.

"Yes, someone accidentally gave her the footage of it and she watched it." I said and he shook his head.

"So, she knows?" a voice asked and I turned to see Bucky watching us. He was dressed in tactical gear.

"You remember?" I asked him.

"I have flash backs and that was one of them... I prayed she never remembered." he admitted as he dug his hands in his pockets. He turned to walk away and I quickly caught up to him.

"Don't go near her." I warned him and he brushed my hand off. He took another step and I grabbed him. He turned and shoved me.

"Bucky, she's already hurting enough." I said and he shook his head.

"I'm sure that you were there to pick up the pieces." he mumbled and I couldn't take it. I punched him across the face. He stumbled back and lowered his gaze. I didn't care if he was going to hit me this was about more than me.

Elizabeth POV

My boss had given me tomorrow off and I was grateful as I sank into my bed. I had missed it as I started to fall asleep. I was almost asleep when Poe perked up and hissed at the door. I knew that it was probably one of two people and I didn't want to deal with either of them. I got up and opened my bedroom door. I saw someone standing in the hallway and sighed.

"I will deal with you tomorrow, Bucky." I said and they didn't move. I turned on the light and realized that the person I was looking at wasn't Steve or Bucky... in fact I had no idea who it was.

Steve POV

I got to Elizabeth's early the next morning. She had told me where she had the spare. I got to the door and stopped... it was cracked open. I looked around and quickly ducked inside. I could see that there had been a struggle and something had gone wrong. I looked around and saw something that made my blood run cold.

* * *

 **A/N: What has happened?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **AshesMarie, Yankees01, and FantaseyImager- Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

I was in the training area when I heard the communications alarm go off. I rushed in there and was followed by Natasha, Bucky, and Clint. Natalya pushed on the screen and Steve's face appeared. He looked frantic.

"What is it?" Natasha asked him and he held up something that we had all seen recently and something we didn't want to see again. He held up a picture of Elizabeth with an x scratched through her face. We all stayed silent because we didn't know what to say... Crossbones had gotten to her. He left his signature there with her picture.

"We will meet you in the city." Natasha said and we scrambled to get our gear. I had no idea how he had known to get her or what he was planning, but it wouldn't be good.

"Can we trust him?" Clint asked me as he nodded towards Bucky. I sighed and shrugged. I didn't know and right now he was another person to help us look for her.

"Are you sure you want to tag along?" I asked Clint. He had tried to stay away from action since his wife had just had another child.

"This is also my family." he said and I nodded as we took off in the jet. I was glad that Tony left toys here for us in times like these.

We landed on a building that Tony owned and Steve was there waiting. I had let him in on the situation and he was going to take care of her work for a cover. He also wanted us to keep him informed about what was going on.

"What did you find?" Nat asked Steve and he handed her the picture.

"He has her and it was a bad struggle." he said as Bucky's face tightened. I hoped this didn't turn into who was her knight in shining armor contest.

"Alright, let's go talk to known associates, while you two look for him at the normal spots." Clint said and I nodded. Bucky and Steve looked at each other and we all held our breaths.

"I'm with you." Bucky said to Steve and he almost looked relieved to have him with him. I took off by myself while Clint and Nat did their thing with satellites. I knew that Tony was probably monitoring things as well.

Elizabeth POV

I groaned as a sharp pain surged through my back.

"Good, you are awake." a gruff voice said and I tried to open my eyes. My entire head was pounding and felt swollen. The tiniest noises sent shockwaves through me.

"What do you want?" I managed to ask as I struggled to sit up. My hands weren't tied, but I tried to move my legs and one of my ankles was chained to the rod iron bed I was laying on.

"I don't really want you... I want your friends." he said and I finally was able to get my vision to clear. I was looking at a man in a black mask with white scratches on it.

"I don't have many friends." I got out and he shook his head.

"There is no point in lying, sweetheart." he said as he took his mask off. I could see the scarring around his eyes and it looked pretty bad.

"You should get some rest... you fought pretty hard." he said and I winced as I rubbed the back of my head.

"Fuck you." I spat at him and he backhanded me before I could duck. I fell against the bed as the world spun again. I groaned as a metallic taste flooded my mouth. I took a deep painful breath as I forced the nausea back down.

"You know I want to know what they both see in you. You manage to get both super soldiers to fall for you." he said and I groaned as he grabbed me. I didn't want him to touch me.

Bucky POV

Steve and I had visited 2 of his former associates and we left them alive, but not healthy. I was willing to admit that I was worried about Elizabeth.

"Where to next?" I asked him and he sighed. I had known Steve long enough to know that he was worried. He sighed and shook his head.

"Let's go meet back with everyone." he said and I nodded.

"You go. I am going to keep looking." I said and turned to leave, but he put his hand on my arm.

"Bucky, just come on. I don't want you getting her killed." he said and I looked at him.

"I am not the reason she got kidnapped... no one knows who I am." I told him and it was right. He was a target just because he was Captain America... people were going to figure out who he really was eventually.

"Don't put this off on me. You have been with her too. You have plenty of enemies... even if you don't realize who they are." he shot back and I felt my fist clinch. I wanted to find her not fight with him right now.

"This is not helpful." I said and turned to leave. I was walking away when I felt a swift kick to my back and caught myself on the ground. I got up and punched him. I knew that he was my best friend, but right now he was nothing more than an asshole.

"Stay down and go to the group. I am doing my own thing." I said as he struggled to get up. I had hit him with my metal arm and I knew that it hurt. I walked out of the building, put on my mask, and started relying on my senses to find her. I was going to find her.

Sam POV

We met back up and Steve was holding his side when we all showed up... except for Bucky.

"Where is he?" Clint asked him and he shook his head.

"He wouldn't listen. He's looking for her on his own." he said and Natasha rolled her eyes.

"Not important, but we did get some information that he is near Capitol Heights. We have a location we think he is in." Clint said and Steve perked up.

"Great, let's go." Steve said and I shook my head.

"We are waiting on one thing." Natasha said and Steve looked at us like we were crazy for waiting, but at that moment Tony came flying in and landing beside us.

"I am here to help. I know that Elizabeth is a friend to all of us." he said and Steve nodded.

"Thanks, Tony." he said and Tony nodded. I know that they have had their differences since New York, but Tony knew when not to be a dick about things.

Elizabeth POV

I was curled up in a ball as I woke up with a start the room was lighter... I had survived the night. My ankle was swollen from pulling on the cuff after he threatened to touch me. My head was still pounding and sensitive. I knew that I had a few broken bones from this ordeal, but all I could think was that some one was going to come save me.

I heard movement and curled back up into myself. The pain was so bad that I wanted to pass out just to avoid it as I heard heavy footsteps coming towards the shut door. I peeked as the door opened and Bucky scanned the door.

"James." I whispered and he came over to me.

"Elizabeth, I got you." he said as he ripped the chain apart holding me to the bed. He got ready to pick me up when I heard someone else. Bucky was already standing up and ready to face whoever walked into the room.

"Longing, Rusted, Furnace, Daybreak..." the man who kidnapped me was saying.

"Stop." Bucky said and lunged at him. The man moved away from Bucky and Bucky continued after him.

"Seventeen, Benign, Nine..." the man continued and Bucky was desperately trying to get to the man, but he was a hair faster than Bucky. Bucky turned and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." he mouthed and I didn't understand as I saw him fist clinch. He was fighting some internal demon.

"Homecoming, One, Freight Car." the man shouted and Bucky looked at him. I could see his face, but he was void of everything.

"You have a new mission solider." the man said and I was shocked at what was happening.

"James." I said and he didn't move. He didn't breath. He didn't do anything.

"He doesn't know his name anymore, sweetheart. We have him back." the man said and I looked at James. I had no idea who 'we' was, but it didn't look good.

"Go to the meeting place." he told James and without a word he went to the nearest window and scrambled up the fire escape.

"Thank you for your help... I'm sure the good guys will be here shortly." he said and hit me. The world spun and blackened as I hit the floor.

* * *

 **A/N: What will happen next?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

We finally got to the apartment and Tony kicked down the door. He wasn't subtle and at this point I didn't care. I just wanted to know that she was alright. I knew that if she wasn't here we would have to start all over. We all started looking around.

"I got her." Clint yelled and we all rushed into a dingy bedroom. She had a large gash across her forehead, her ankle looked raw and swollen as Tony popped the cuff off her.

"She's got some bad wounds." Natasha said and I scooped her up.

"Let's take her back." I said and Tony nodded.

"What about Crossbones?" Sam asked us.

"We will go on what we have." Clint said and Sam nodded. Natasha started to walk away with them, but Clint stopped her.

"Nat, maybe you should stay with her when she wakes up." Clint said and Nat looked at us. I nodded and started to leave. I had to get Elizabeth some help. I looked back as I got to the SUV. Natasha got into the drivers seat, as we saw Tony take off into the sky. I kept looking at Elizabeth as I held her. She looked so pale and so frail.

Elizabeth POV

I woke up with a start and screamed. I looked around and I wasn't in a dingy room anymore. I was in a nice room, I had tubes hooked up to me, and everything hurt. I looked over to see Steve's blue eyes looking at me with worry as I realized that his hand was hovering over mine.

"You are safe." he said and I looked around again just to make sure.

"I heard a scream... you ok?" Natasha's voice came into the room and my eyes shot to the door. She was peaking into the room.

"Where am I?" I finally asked them.

"You are here in the compound. Tony has the best doctor's looking after you." Steve said as Natasha walked all the way into the room.

"Where's James?" I asked them and they shared a look.

"He went after you, but we found you first." Steve said and I shook my head no.

"No, he was at the apartment. The man with the skull mask said something... and it was like a switch was flipped. He wasn't himself anymore... but..." I was trying to find the right words.

"a machine?" Natasha asked me and I nodded as I looked at her.

"Can you stay with her?" Steve asked Natasha and he jumped up. He ran out of the room and I looked at Natasha.

"I am going to tell the doctor you are awake." she said and I nodded as I laid back. I had no idea what was going on, but none of it sounded good.

Sam POV

I was with Clint when the trailed ended. We couldn't find anyone who knew of either of them. We also couldn't find any trace of them on satellites. The last thing we saw was them getting onto a boat at the docks, but the boat just disappeared at some point.

"Do we know how she is?" Maria asked us and we both shook our heads. Tony had called Maria and told her we needed help with Crossbones and Bucky was now also missing. We were combing through things when Steve bust into the room and we all looked at him like he was crazy.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Do we have a record of them?" he asked us and we shook our heads.

"Why?" Maria asked him and he sighed.

"He's been reactivated." he said and we all looked at each other. We knew that Bucky was overly trained, but none of us actually knew what that meant. He told us what Elizabeth had said and it gave me a bad feeling. Steve and I had chased Bucky since Steve found out he was alive... and it was all for nothing.

Elizabeth POV

I woke up later and the lights were dim. I was feeling a little better, but a lot of things still hurt. I had a severly sprained ankle, my forehead as superglued together, my shoulder was back in place, and I had plenty of other various bruises.

"How are you?" a voice came a few minutes later as the door creaked open. I looked up to see Steve coming into the room.

"I think ok?" I said with a small laughed and he gave me a weak smile.

"What is it?" I asked him as he walked over to me. He shook his head and took my hand.

"Sit?" I asked him and scooted over. He sat down next to me and looked at me.

"I am glad that you ok." he said and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"I'm glad you found me." I said and he smiled. I could tell that something else was very wrong. He had something weighting on him and I had a feeling it was about Bucky.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Nothing, just rest." he said and I shook my head. I ignored the dizziness and kept looking at him.

"Elizabeth, I can't burden you with it." he said and I scoffed.

"Steve, I had been kidnapped, dealt with some interesting people, and fell for a 90 year old who looks 25... you can at least tell me what's wrong." I said and he gave a weak smile.

"It's Bucky... we can't find him." he admitted and I nodded.

"You will." I said as I put my hand over his.

"You think so?" he asked me and I nodded.

"You two are best friends. You will always find each other." I said and he kissed me.

"Thank you." he whispered and I gave a small smile.

He got onto the bed with me and we watched Jimmy Fallon as I fell asleep on his shoulder. I felt safe now.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

I sat at work and looked out my window. I had returned a week after my 'car wreck' that happened on the way back from the airport. My boss was happy to see me and I felt bad about lying. I also knew that I had Tony to thank for that cover. I still hadn't see Bucky and no one knew where his current location was. I knew that I was happy with Steve, but I did miss Bucky. He had a way about him. I was looking out the window when a knock pulled me out of my thoughts. I looked up to see Ashley standing in the door way.

"You alright?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Just lost in my thoughts... what's up?" I asked her and I saw that she had her bag. I glanced at the time and it was almost 5. I didn't realize this day had gone by so fast.

"I am going to the new roof top bar in Bethesda... come with?" she asked me. I knew that Steve and Sam were out tonight doing things, Nat was in New York with Pepper, and who knows what Tony was doing. I hadn't gone out in a long time on a Friday night so it sounded kind of fun.

"Sure, let me grab my things." I said and she nodded.

I grabbed my stuff and we left. I was a little slow due to the boot that was still firmly fixed on my foot. We got onto the subway and I listened to Ashley tell me about the guy that she's been with for two weeks, but knows that he is the one. I was listening, but my mind kept drifting to looking at people's faces. I kept hoping that one of them would be Bucky.

We made it to the bar that she had invited me to. We walked in and took the elevator up to the top. She knew someone that was working there so we were given a nice table that overlooked part of the street/ city.

"So, how are things with you and Steve?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"Good, how are you and your man?" I asked her and she gave a big smile.

"It's great!" she said and was talking about him as we sipped on craft beers. We had fun and I ended up staying out much later than I was supposed to, but oh well. I finally got to my apartment after midnight and walked up to my door. I found Sam waiting for me at my door. He was asleep leaning on it. I gently shook him and he quickly stood up.

"What's going on?" I asked him and he ran a hand over his face.

"Steve found Bucky and they got into it. Steve is pretty bad and he's sedated." he said and I felt my heart drop. I nodded because I didn't know what to say.

"I am here to make sure that you are alright. Natasha is with Steve." he said and I nodded. I opened the door and he followed me inside. I found my apartment trashed.

"Stay here... let me check it out." Sam said and I sighed. I was tired of this. I looked over and saw the picture of me with my parents. The frame was trashed and the picture was torn. I clutched it to my chest as I started to sob. I knew that Bucky had killed them, Steve was hurt, and what I thought was a closed chapter in life had just been reopened.

I was sobbing as Sam picked me up. He put me on the sofa as Poe jumped up with me. I hugged him to me and cried like I hadn't in a long time. I didn't know what to do or how to deal with anything anymore.

"You cut your fingers." Sam said when I finally started to calm down. I saw that they were dried blood and I had gotten it onto Poe.

"Shit." I mumbled as he got a wet cloth and wiped my fingers.

"Thank you... I'm sorry that I lost it." I said and he nodded.

"It's all good. I have had those days. I am just a human too." he said and I smiled at him.

"Steve is lucky to have a best friend like you." I said and he shrugged.

"Do you think that I could go see him?" I asked Sam and he sighed.

"Are you up to it?" he asked me and I looked around. All my pictures were smashed, my furniture was ripped up, and things were in chaos.

"I want to take Poe with me." I said and he nodded. I grabbed my cat carrier and he put Poe into it. I grabbed what clothes hadn't been ruined and we started out the door. We were stopped by two police officers getting off the elevator.

"Are you Elizabeth?" one of them asked me and I nodded.

"We need to speak to you about Ashley Gibbs." he said and I looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"We were called to her apartment for a domestic disturbance a little over an hour ago and found her dead. We understand that you were the last person with her tonight?" he asked me and I wasn't sure how they knew that.

"How did you know that?" I asked them and they pulled out a picture in an evidence bag. I saw a picture of me and Ashley in the bar from earlier. She had taken it on her phone.

"We found it on her phone." he said and I nodded.

"Yes, I was with her. She was fine when we left." I said and he nodded.

"You don't remember anyone suspicious?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"She's really dead?" I asked him and he shook his head yes.

"I am sorry." the other one said and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Can I ask if you have any leads?" I asked him and he nodded.

"A neighbor saw someone with longer brown hair leaving her window." he said and I knew it was wrong, but Bucky was my first thought.

I gave them my information and they left. I looked over at Sam and he hugged me. I really was at a loss right now.

"Come on, let's go." he said and I nodded. I carried Poe and he carried my bag down to his car. We left and I stared out the window as we drove along. A few months ago... life was normal.

* * *

 **A/N: Was it Bucky?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

I walked into the compound and I found Natasha waiting on us. She hugged me and at that moment I was never happier to see anyone.

"I'm sorry babe. We have all been where you are and are here for you." she said and I hugged her again.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled at me.

"How is Steve?" I asked her as we started to walk towards the medical part. I realized that it was sad that I already knew where it was by heart.

"Just let me know when you want to lay down. I will show you where you can sleep." Natasha said and she left with Sam. I looked down at Poe, who I was still holding, and sighed. He couldn't give me anything more than comfort right now. I looked at the door before slowly opening it. Steve was asleep in a hospital bed with wires hooked up to him. I could see bandages, bruises, and other signs that he had been in a serious fight.

I walked over, sat down, and took his hand. I didn't really know what to do because I thought that Captain America was invincible, but in reality he was just Steve. I sighed and put my head on the edge of the bed. I didn't know what to do or think anymore. A lot had changed in the last 24 hours. My apartment was a wreck, my best friend was dead, and I knew that it was probably by a man that I used to consider a close friend... now I wasn't sure what to think. I wanted to believe that he wasn't in control of himself, but I also didn't understand how he couldn't just snap out of it.

Steve POV

I woke up a little later and felt someone next to me. I looked over and saw Elizabeth sleeping with her head on the bed next to my hand. I carefully ran my hand through her hair and felt something else move. I looked over and saw Poe sitting at my feet. She had come to see me and brought him.

I tried to move, but it hurt a lot... I finally just gave up and went back to sleep. I knew that Bucky would still be out there, but for now I was happy that Elizabeth was here with me.

Elizabeth POV

I woke up a little later to someone shaking me. I looked around and saw Natasha looking at me.

"Come on, you need sleep." she said and I looked at Steve. He was still sleeping and Poe was curled up with him. I let her lead me to a room and immediately fell asleep.

Natasha POV

I showed Elizabeth where to sleep and went back to check on Steve. I opened the door and he was petting Poe.

"How long have you been awake?" I asked him.

"Long enough to not wake her." he said and I nodded. I wasn't surprised that he was a gentleman about it.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I forgot that I could get this hurt." he admitted and I wasn't surprised to hear that. I knew that sometimes Steve even thought that he was invincible.

"Do we know anything?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"We have someone looking into Ashley's death to make sure that it wasn't Bucky looking for Elizabeth." I said and he looked at me strange. I realized that no one had actually filled him in on these things.

"Elizabeth's apartment was ransacked last night, and her friend was murdered after she left her to go home. The description sounds like Bucky and we don't know if he's after Elizabeth or something else. We don't know his directive, but we are trying to find out. Tony has everything on it." I said as the door opened. We both looked over to see Fury in the door way.

"I leave you all for awhile and this is what happens?" he asked us which causes both of us to smirk.

"Thanks for the support, boss." I said and he walked inside.

We spent the next hour talking the scenarios out with him and he was going to try and get Banner back. I had to admit that I was both excited and upset that he might be back in the picture again.

Elizabeth POV

I woke up and panicked until I remembered where I was at. I saw my bags in the corner and a bathroom connected to the room I was in. I was actually happy to be able to shower. The water felt so good, even as I sat in the floor of the shower an bawled over what my life had currently become. I wondered if sometimes letting Bucky find me would be better than hurting everyone. I also knew that I was being presumptuous that Bucky was even coming after me... I was just a museum curator.

I walked out and found a kitchen area. I saw Sam cooking and he motioned for me to sit down. I did so and he put down a plate of food. I didn't even realize that I was hungry until right now. He joined me and we ate in silence. I was actually happy for the company and silence at the same time.

"I will clean up." he said and I shook my head no. I took our plates and washed everything. He had turned on music as I cleaned up and he was working on something on a computer.

"How are you?" a voice said and we both looked over to see Natasha standing in the door way with Steve. I couldn't believe that he was out of bed. I walked over and hugged him... I knew that everything was going to be alright when I felt his arms wrap around me.

* * *

 **A/N: please review and let me know someone still likes this story.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I'm sorry for the long absence. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

I wondered what would happen now. Steve was recovering, Bucky was gone, and everyone was dancing around the subject They had all reached out to different contacts, but it still stood that Bucky was gone... oh, and that creepy fuck had kidnapped me to get to Bucky.

"Are you ok?" a voice asked me and pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at Steve and gave a small nod. I had gone to Ashley's funeral and taken some time off at the museum. I couldn't do much as I was waiting while they built the actual exhibit before I put the items in their places and finalized everything else.

"I will be." I finally answered as he leaned over and kissed my forehead. He gave my hand a small squeeze and I smiled.

"Thanks for coming to New York with me." he said and I smiled at him.

"I am happy for the distraction." I said and he smiled at me.

We landed at the airport and Tony had a car waiting for us. He had also put us up in a hotel that he had a room on reserve at all times. Tony was extremely nice, but I knew that he was also doing all this as a distraction to keep him from thinking about Pepper. I had heard about her and she was discussed for the exhibit, but after a conversation with just Tony I didn't put anything about her out of respect for him. He was still dealing with everything, and I understood that better than anyone.

"This is too nice." I said as we walked into the hotel room and turned to look at Steve, but he was right on top of me. He had his lips pressed against mine and was pulling my body flush against him. I ran my hands up his chest and around his neck. He reached down and pulled me off the floor so that my legs were now wrapped firmly around his waist. He walked us over to the desk that was in the corner.

"You are beautiful." he whispered as he slid my skirt up my thighs and onto my hips. He had a strong and commanding, but gentle touch. I moaned as his lips grazed my neck. I quickly took a second and reached for the hem of his shirt. I pulled it up and he broke contact for a second to let me pull it off. I instantly bit my lip as my eyes wandered down him. He was in such good shape. I looked back up at him and saw a faint blush creep up his cheeks. He was watching me intently as I reached down and pulled my shirt off. I saw his eyes get big when he saw a lacy blue bra underneath it.

"More?" I asked him and he nodded as his tongue darted out to wet his lips. I smirked and unclasped my bra from the back. I slowly slid it off and let it fall to the floor. I pushed his chest a little and he took a step back. I slipped off the desk and pulled my skirt off. I let it pool in the floor as his eyes wandered down my body. I saw his eyes fall onto my stomach where I had a scar from when Crossbones had kidnapped me. I watched as he dropped to his knees. I was confused until he placed a small kiss on the scar and looked up at me.

"I'm sorry that this has happened to you." he said and looked up at me with sincerity. I ran my fingers through his hair and shook my head.

"I don't regret any of it." I said as he ran his hands up my legs. I kept my eyes locked with his as he slowly hooked the waistband. He pulled them down my legs and I got ready to say something when he quickly ran a finger over my outer lips. I shivered and gripped the edge of the desk.

"You like that?" he asked me and I nodded because I didn't trust my words. Steve had gotten bolder over the last few weeks in bed, but I had no idea what he could really do. He carefully pushed a finger inside of me and I let out a moan as my head fell back. I felt him shift and pull my hips forward as his mouth completely covered me. I gasped as my legs instantly felt weak. I felt his tongue swirl over and inside of me as he moaned adding to the sensation.

"Fuck Steve." I moaned as one had was in his hair and the other was gripping the desk willing my legs not to give out. I was getting close as he pulled his mouth away with a loud pop. I instantly missed the warmth and sensation. I looked up and he had already pushed his pants down. He wasn't wearing any underwear and was rock hard. I stepped around my discarded clothes and pushed him back onto the bed. He let me push him onto it and he fell with me.

I quickly straddled him and sank down slowly on his member. He groaned as one hand settle on my hip and the other cupped my breast. He squeezed it as I started to rock against him. He was letting me be in control as I rode against him.

"Fuck..." he moaned and arched his back as I increased our pace. I was close and I knew that I couldn't hold up much longer. I put my hands on his chest and must have realized I was getting tired. He took advantage and flipped us over. I gasped in shock, but that quickly turned into moans as he thrust into me.

I couldn't hold out much longer as he thrust a few more times as my orgasm washed over me. He was right behind me as he fell over on me. He was careful not to let all his weight settle on me as his forehead rested against my shoulder.

"I love you." he whispered and peaked up at me.

"I love you more." I whispered back and he smiled at me. He placed a soft kiss on my lips, gathered me in his arms, and we fell into a peaceful sleep. I had a feeling it was the first time either of us.

* * *

 **A/N: Please review!  
**


End file.
